The return
by Kathsalvatore
Summary: AU. After Elena turns into a vampire she decides to skip town... with Katherine. Over the years they bond and surprisingly they don't become just sisters but also best friends. Twenty years later, both of them are forced to return to Mystic Falls on a mision. Of course, the Salvatores don't trust either of them... So it's gonna be Salvatores vs Petrovas! S/K D/E
1. Unexpected visitors

**So... this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language, so please try to be nice! **

**Unfortunately I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters... (if I did, delena wouldn't have broken up, stefarine would be married and of course katherine wouldn't be a human and even less dying...) **

* * *

_**London. Twenty years after Elena's transformation.**_

"Em... Let me see... turn around... No. No way, no, that's definetely not your- _our_ color"

"Really...? I think it's cute"

"Yes, cute for a fifteen-year-old virgin girl... You're like fourty and you're a fucking slut; face it, Lena..."

"Then you should be wearing my grandma's clothes..."

"And even with that, I'd look hot as hell..." Katherine said as she looked through the hundred of dresses which were on the shop, taking each of them to see them and then discarding them by throwing them to the floor or giving them to Elena for her to try them on. They had the same bodies so they usually took turns to model, one day each.

There were now lots of dresses laying all around the place, and laying neatly in the corner was the pile which the two vampires were taking with them. At first sight, the place might look like it had just been burgled, because of the mess they were making. But of course this wasn't a burglary... they had gently asked the kind shop assistant to close the shop to have it all for themselves and borrow some staff... permanently. That was totally different.

"What about this one? Isn't it much sexier?" Katherine said, raising a strapless and short black dress which didn't let so much to the imagination.

"Too slutty; bitch, that's why the other night those guys asked you how much you charged!" Elena said and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh but they were so tasty..." She said with a smirk before discarding the black dress and starting looking for another one and Elena rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Girls... please... don't mess everything up... My boss will kill me..." The shop assistant said from his seat, where Katherine had compelled him to stay after she told him to close the shop.

"Shut up, Arnold!" Both girls said at the same time, ignoring the guy.

"But I'm Harold!"

"God, why didn't you just compell the guy to shut the hell up?!" Elena told her.

"I don't know, he's funny" Katherine said, shrugging.

"Gosh, look at this one!" Elena said, picking up a blue dress.

"Oh my god, Elena, it's george!" Katherine said, as she looked at the blue dress in her doppelganger's hands. "Try it on. Now."

Exactly two second later Elena had the dress on. She'd been practicing her speed lately, and had improved more than Katherine liked to admit. Of course Katherine could do that in less than half a second, but Elena was really good for her age. But that was to be expected, Katherine fucking Pierce herself was her mentor.

"Have I beated my own record?" Elena asked her, refearring to her timing.

"Not really. But it was quite good. As to the dress..." Katherine said, looking at her as Elena turned around. "Completely amazing. We're so hot..."

Elena had learnt a lot about fashion during the last years living with Katherine. She didn't dress the same way as when she was a seventeen-year-old human: now she dressed more like a young woman. She wasn't afraid of wearing heels or skinny pants and she was more awear of her breasts. Her hair was in waves and she'd recently dyed one lock pink as a result of losing a bet with Katherine, but luckily it suited her.

"And which bag looks better with it?" Elena asked, picking two bags she'd chosen from one of the shop's shelves.

"The white one" Katherine said looking at her with her arms crossed, and then looking at Harold. "Right?"

He sighed. "The white one, with the stilletos over there" He pointed with his head to a pair of stilettos which were laying around the place.

"Oh, right, they match perfectly!" Elena said smiling and looking at the stilettos. "Thanks Arnie!"

"It's Ha- Nevermind..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House…**_

"What was your name, again…?" Damon asked a blonde girl, sitting on the couch next to him while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Jessica" She said.

"You taste delicious, Jessica…" He said as he pierced her neck once more to suck her blood.

The girl with black hair sitting on the other couch with Stefan pouted, and looked at him. "Don't be jealous, Marie..."

"It's Joanna" She said, a little annoyed.

"Whatever…" Stefan said as he sunk his teeth on her neck. He was happy he was now able to control his blood craving and he knew when he had to stop, if not he would be hunting rabbits at that moment and missing all the fun...

"You still haven't stopped celebrating?" They heard a third male voice said in amusement, and they both pulled away from their girls to look at their fifty-year-old friend Alaric who sat on the armchair near them.

"We've got this town rid of the last _evil_ vampire, it's an occasion to celebrate, don't you think?" Damon told him.

As Alaric had aged and he had his wife Meredith, and a teenager son, Kevin to take care of; Stefan and Damon had been helping sheriff Forbes and the local council keep the town as safe from vampires as possible. They sometimes killed them, but before they always tried to teach them how to be actual respected members of society. If they learnt, great! If they didn't... bad luck.

Okay, okay. Maybe Damon and Stefan weren't exactly 'saints'. But they didn't kill or torture or caused pain to people. Those girls were pretty much enjoying the evening...

"Do you know what I've realized? I've never seen any of you two ever celebrate with a brunette girl…" Alaric pointed out.

Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Those aren't our type"

"And what about the Petrovas?" Alaric teased.

"Petrova, have you ever heard of that surname?" Damon asked Stefan, who acted like he was thinking.

"Em… Let me think… No, It doesn't ring the bell…" Stefan said.

Alaric laughed. "You two are something…"

"We don't really understand you, old man…" Damon said, looking at Jessica once more to compel her. "I think you've had enough for today sweetheart, now go to your home, make sure you get there safely and forget about what happened tonight. Or if you want you can remember just that we hooked up, so that then you can go rub it on your girlfriend's faces…" He said with a smirk. "Oh! And that mark is just because you cut yourself." The girl stayed frozen, looking confused for a moment. "Goodbye, Jessica…"

She stood up and left. Then Stefan did the same with Joanna, and the girl left too. The three men were left alone at the Salvatore parlor then.

Damon started pouring bourbon in three glasses.

"Don't you think you've had too much already?" Alaric asked.

"Man, aging is totally doing something to you" Damon said, giving a glass to each of them. "Even broody Stefan is celebrating tonight"

"At least I'm acting my age." Alaric said in amusement. "You two should start hanging out with Kevin and his friends"

"Man. Live life" Stefan said, pointing at him with his glass. "It's too short for people like you"

"Asshole" Alaric told him as Damon burst into laughter. "Look I will admit; you did a great job..." He said, trying to speak seriously with the other two. "The only thing that concerns me is, what are you gonna do now that Mystic Falls is in peace? What new obsession are you two gonna find?"

"Obsession? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Damon scoffed.

"Oh come on guys, you know… since she's gone… since both of them are gone and you don't have any Petrova to love and to be fighting for… you've been kind of trying to replace them with other things…" Alaric said.

There was a long silence in which Alaric didn't know how the two were going to react. They wore completely straight expressions and seemed to be deep in thought.

Suddenly, both Salvatores burst into laughter.

"Seriously, man?! I thought you were a history teacher, not a shrink!" Stefan said, laughing and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"And a very bad shrink because since those two left, I don't know if you've realized, smarty pants, but everything's been going better and better…" Damon said, still trying to stop laughing. "...Including the fact that Stefan and I recovered our brotherhood."

"That's true. No woman will come between us ever again." Stefan agreed.

"Yeah. You're saying all this right after you, Stefan, had all those depressing and broody months –which continue a little until today- and you, Damon, searched for Elena all around the fucking country" Alaric told them.

"Well, but we're over it now, that's why life's so perfect..." Damon said, resting his back on the couch. "Now could we just leave this topic? I don't wanna argue about the two bitches who almost ruined my life…"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." Alaric finally gave up.

Stefan raised his glass. "To our brotherhood, our friendship, and Mystic Falls being a safe place…"

"…And for no more doppelgangers getting us in trouble anymore…" Damon added, as the three of them toasted.

* * *

**_Back in London..._**

Later that night Katherine and Elena were at a club sitting on a table, drinking some shots of Tequila.

Their lives had been more or less like this for the past twenty years. They were always doing something. If they weren't hooking up and feeding from football players they were partying, if they weren't doing that they were 'shopping' or just drinking and having some girl time. They had become more than friends, they were sisters and they never got bored when they were together. It was strange thinking that they hated each other at first when they actually made such a good pair.

Another thing that helped them not to get bored over the years was that they moved in every two weeks or so. Elena had gotten to know not only her entire country, but also Paris, Tokio, Madrid, Rome, Prague and lots of other beautiful cities with the most fantastic landscapes -and stores. Even though it looked like Klaus had better things to do than taking revenge on Katherine, they could never be completely relaxed at one place for much time. And now Klaus was not only bitter with Katherine, he was also bitter with Elena so he wanted them both dead. It wasn't like that didn't help them sleep at night, though.

At that moment Elena saw two guys approaching them and she smirked.

"I see food over there, and it's approaching us..." Elena told Katherine with a smirk.

It was a guy with raven hair and pretty blue eyes and a guy with brown hair and green eyes, they were actually very hot and both could have easily been models.

"Mmm... yummy" Katherine said when she saw them.

They could listen to what they were saying as they approached them. "They are twins, bro!" One of them said and the two doppelgangers looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were so fed up of guys and their twin-fantasies... "Hello, girls. I'm Damian and this one over here's Stephen" The guy with raven hair said once they stood in front of their table. "Can we invite you a drink?"

Katherine and Elena smirked at each other.

Elena smiled at them innocently. "Sure"

...

Damian pulled Elena against the alley's wall and crushed his lips against hers, in a bruising kiss. He kissed her frantically, and she could taste the alcohol in his tongue. She moaned and deepened the kiss even more; becoming more heated every second. She enjoyed everything about the hunt. That was one of the many things Katherine had taught her. Enjoy every second of the hunt, from beginning to end, because that was a part of being what they were. And this guy was hot... any other day she would have fucked him. It was a pitty she was too hungry for that today...

Finally she pushed Damian against the other wall of the alley, and her fangs descended as some dark veins became visible in her face, and her eyes darkened.

"You're not gonna make a sound" She compelled him before she finally pierced his neck and started sucking his blood.

Once she noticed he was starting to pass out, she pulled away and looked at him in the eyes again.

"Good boy. Now forget about this and go away"

Elena had made Katherine make a pact with her twenty years ago. They both could feed on humans, but they didn't kill them. It had been hard for Katherine to take up that habit, and Elena had to save more than one innocent life from Katherine's fangs at the begginig, but now she was used to it. However, there'd been some exceptions. For example once there were three disgusting pervs who approached them one night and tried to touch them against their will... Let's just say their heads flew away from their bodies 'accidentally'...

"I'm gonna forget about this..." He said as he walked away with his neck bleeding.

Elena took off a napkin she kept in her bra, and cleaned the blood off her face.

She wondered where the hell was Katherine. She'd left like half an hour ago with Stephen to the bathroom, to feed on him and do god-knows-what.

Just at that moment she heard someone clapping behind her, and by the smell, she could tell it was not Katherine.

"Impressing..." A familiar voice with a british accent said, and Elena turned around to face Elijah, who was standing behind her, and apparently had been watching. Somehow his appearance didn't quite match with the dark alley. He was wearing a suit as usual, and his hair was impeccable. "You definetely have the Petrova fire"

Elena immediately was on guard. Elijah was her friend, but yet he was not one to trust. She didn't know when he was on his brother side or not... "Elijah... what are you doing here?"

"My brother Kol and lovely Katerina are waiting for us inside, waiting to share some drinks with us..." He said, pointing to the club beside the alley. "Shall we join them?"

Elena knew she had no choice.

This one was gonna be an eventful night, definetely.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? good? horrible? and most important... should i keep writing this? please R&R and i'm really sorry if my english is not the best...**


	2. Destination: Mystic Falls

**Hey, guys! I wanted to say thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows! I wasn't expecting so much and they really made my day and encouraged me to keep writing :)**

**This is a short and maybe boring chapter just before the expected return...**

* * *

**_London..._**

The club was crowded with people that night, and the song Shots by LMFAO was playing loud. Katherine and Elena were sitting across from each other in a booth, next to the wall. At the other side of Elena was Elijah, who seemed like he wasn't enjoying the music very much. Elena actually had to hold her laughter because he looked kind of ridiculous on a suit in the middle of a club... But he was Elijah, he was an elegant man, and even in his ridiculous attire, more than one girl had been eyeing him since he walked inside. As to Kol, who was sitting next to Katherine... he was in his element. He kept winking at girls and if it wasn't because his brother was there, he surely would have stood up and started dancing. But as he seemed to be obliged to obey Elijah he sticked to flirting with Katherine, who was just pissed off for being interrupted from her 'dinner'.

"So this is how people on the twenty-first century has fun..." Elijah observed, looking at the people in the club drinking and dancing. "...interesting"

"How about we skip the chit-chat and you tell us what you want, Elijah?" Katherine snapped.

"All at its due time, Katerina..." He said with his usual calmness and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Patience is a virtue"

"Babe, what my brother means is that... it's a **very** long story" Kol told her and she looked at him like he was a parasite or something. Yeah, he was hot... but Katherine had something against the original brothers... she just utterly hated them for ruining her five hundred years of existence. Period.

"Does this have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked. "Because we're kind of tired of the guy..."

"Sweetheart, it always has to do with Niklaus" Kol said.

"Thought he was happy being a hybrid" Elena said.

"My brother's never completely happy, Elena" Elijah told her, still with his same calmness.

"Okay so start talking because I'm starting to get really bored in here!" Katherine protested, waving a hand for them to notice her.

Elijah kept ignoring Katherine's immature act. "How much do you know about Tatia Petrova?"

"She was a Petrova doppelganger" Elena said, shrugging. "And you and Klaus were in love with her but your father used her for the ritual to turn you into vampires."

"I heard she was ridiculously hot" Katherine said with a smirk and Elena rolled her eyes.

"My brother and I thought she was diseased, just as everybody else thought" Elijah went on. "But as it turns out... we came to know that she's been alive this whole time. She was a witch and a vampire."

Elena and Katherine looked at each other in shock. Tatia Petrova... alive?

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a sec..." Katherine said, trying to process everything. "Does that mean... that there's another... **us**..." She pointed between herself and Elena "...going around?"

"As a matter of fact, not anymore" Elijah said, and Katherine and Elena relaxed a little. "She's disappeared before we could even see her again."

"I'm sorry about that, Elijah" Elena couldn't help but say. Elijah was kind of her friend and she really respected him. Actually, he was the only original she could ever consider her friend.

"You're still as pure as when you were human, Elena" Elijah said and Katherine scoffed.

"Oh, I could disagree on that..." She said in amusement and Elena kicked her from under the table. "What?!"

"So who's got Tatia?" Elena asked.

"Oh, that's the sixty-four-thousand dollar question..." Kol told her.

"You know, I don't wanna be a bitch, but..." Katherine started saying and then interrupted herself. "-scratch that; I love being a bitch so I have to ask: how do you know your girlfriend is not... you know, DEAD?"

"Niklaus used a powerful warlock to cast a spell using a ring that used to belong to Tatia" Elijah explained. "The warlock could tell she was alive, although dessicated by some spell"

"But do you know where she is?" Elena asked.

"He couldn't locate her exactly, it seems like someone has cast a spell on Tatia so that no one could find her..." Elijah said. "But he could tell the area where she was, or at least the town..."

"This is the best part..." Kol said, with a smirk, resting on the back of the chair and crossing his arms. He clearly was just amused by the whole situation.

"Tatia seems to be somewhere in... Mystic Falls" He said and Elena almost shivered when hearing the name of that town.

So many years without hearing of it... she still didn't want to have to do anything with that place.

"And so what?" Elena said, suddenly on a bad manner.

"Niklaus himself would gladly go and look for Tatia. But I'm afraid it would take him too long to find her, even if me and my siblings help him. She could be at any place, maybe under the ground, or in any house... The obvious thing is that the person who did that doesn't want her to be found" Elijah explained. "So he decided to send someone who knows the town and its people enough to have at least some of their trust and to get a little information; and someone clever and smart enough to be able to put the pieces together to discover where Tatia is"

"So... what you're saying is that Elena and I should go look for yours and Klaus' one-thousand-year old witch-vampire ex-girlfriend?" Katherine asked, wishing she was understanding wrong.

"And then bring her to Niklaus so that they can be reunited" Elijah said.

"No" Elena snapped. "There's no way in hell I am doing it. There's no way in hell I'm going back to that town!"

"I'm afraid you two have no choice" Elijah said calmly, and at that moment even Elena wished she could snap his neck. "My brother told me that if you did this... your freedom will be your reward"

There was a silence in which Elena looked at Katherine, who lowered her gaze. Freedom. She knew that word was important for her. It was what she'd been looking for since she started running from Klaus five hundred years ago...

And of course Elena wanted her freedom too. Otherwise, they would have to keep running for all the eternity, and would never be able to settle down.

Elena and Katherine looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to go back to that town, but deep inside they knew what Elijah had said was true... they didn't really have a choice. They were with two originals here. They could take them to Klaus, or kill them right there...

"When should we set off?" Katherine asked finally.

"That's the spirit!" Kol exclaimed.

Elijah looked between both of them. "Tomorrow morning you're leaving to Mystic Falls."

* * *

The next morning Elena was finishing packing her luggage in her room on the five-star hotel she was staying at with Katherine, and meanwhile she was trying to process what was about to happen.

She still couldn't believe she was going back to Mystic Falls, to her family, to her friends, to **him**… She had thought she'd never have to see them again... That was the original idea. What should she tell them when she saw them? What would they think of her new self? What would **he** think? She definitely wasn't the same girl as she was when she left. definitely not. And he had fallen for that innocent, weak human girl... No doubt, he would hate her now.

The worst part was that she remembered. She remembered everything. Having met him first, he coming into her bedroom and confessing he loved her… That did change things a lot. It made her think all over again about her feelings for him. And it was shit, because if he hadn't made her forget all those things... things might have been different between them.

And that wasn't her only problem. Jeremy. Bonnie. Caroline. Alaric. Matt… What was of their lives? And what would they think of her? Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt were now like… thirty six, thirty-eight years old? Damn it, her little brother now must look like a grown-up man!

After she finished packing, she sat on her bed, giving her back to the door. At that moment she heard the door of her room open.

"So... I have it covered" Katherine said, walking in and standing in front of Elena, blocking her view. "We'll go there, say hello to our boys of course, stay at the boarding house, find this Tatia bitch and then leave and never come back"

"Sounds easy" Elena said sarcastically. "Especially the part where we say hello to **our boys**, who hate us both, and stay at their house"

Katherine rolled her eyes, already imagining what was wrong. "Come on, I am the bitch who everyone hates in Mystic Falls. You're sweet, innocent, Elena for them..."

"Are you kidding?! Katherine, sweet innocent Elena's been AWOL for twenty fucking years!" Elena tried to explain to her "I'm not that girl anymore: I'm a monster!"

"Oh, there you go, you're still the same drama queen, Elena..." Katherine said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "The difference is that now you know how to have fun"

"You don't understand?!" Elena said, a little pissed. "I wasn't supposed to go back there! They must hate me! Especially Damon!"

Katherine chuckled when listening to his name. "Oh, I knew it, this was about Damon..."

Of course this was about Damon. Elena knew Jeremy and her friends would forgive her, eventually. But somehow she felt that Damon was the one she'd betrayed the most...

"Katherine he loved me and was there for me all the time and I left him with nothing but a damn letter even after remembering everything about the first time we met, and the time he told me he loved me!" Elena said, trying to make her understand. "If someone did that to me, I'd hate him"

Katherine looked down for a moment and made a little pause before saying, sadly. "Well, you have much more chances of Damon forgiving you than Stefan forgiving me, don't you?"

Elena smiled sadly at her. During those twenty years, not only had she realized she'd always loved Damon, but she also realized Katherine did really love Stefan, and for what she'd told her, Stefan really had loved Katherine. It had been clear for Elena then that he hadn't been with her because of herself, but because of her resemblance to Katherine. It would have bothered her in another time, but now that she understood that she was always supposed to be with Damon... it didn't.

"Don't say that." Elena told her. "I think that if Stefan hated you as much as he says he would have killed you long ago" Then she sighed deeply.

They stayed a long moment in silence, each of them in their own words, until Katherine clapped her hands together.

"Okay, that was a nice little boys talk... now, to our business" She said as she stood up, and Elena smiled. Katherine knew how to break a moment and avoid talking about certain staff. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Em... I don't know..." Elena said, shrugging her shoulders. "We just show up and say hi and try to get information from them?"

Katherine rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Bitch, please. I'd thought you had the Petrova fire..." She said and Elena raised her eyebrows in amusement. "The entrance... is the most important part" 

* * *

**So I know, boring short chapter and I hope I haven't disappointed you guys. But on the next one we'll see how the girls manage to surprise the Salvatore boys! In this chapter wanted to show a little how katherine and elena felt about the salvatores, and how Elena felt about going back home. Just to make clear, her humanity isn't off, but as she's grown up, and is a vampire, and has spent so much time with katherine herself, she's not the same good innocent girl she used to be... Of course deep inside she's still the same Elena we all know, but she tries to never show that soft side of her, the same as Katherine...  
**

**On the next chapter Elena will go back to her sassy-bitchy-vampire self! Let's see how Damon reacts to that new Elena! Will he like her? As to Stefan and Katherine (my babies!3)... they'll show each other their _love_ in an unusual way...**

**Happy new year to everyone! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	3. The Bitches are back!

Damon was sitting on the couch of the Salvatore mansion drinking bourbon while Stefan was sitting in the armchair near him, reading a book. As they were just in silence, Damon couldn't help but think about what Alaric had talked to him about the night before. The bullshit he had told him about them looking for a new obsession. What a load of crap, he didn't need an obsession. If there was something he was completely over with, was Elena and any other doppelganger. After looking for her for a whole year after she left and knowing she didn't want to be found, he decided that she could go screw herself. Plain and simple. He wasn't willing to move a single finger for her anymore. He'd done very stupid things for love... for one hundred and forty-five years he'd been obsessed over a woman who never loved him. He wasn't falling into the same damn tramp again. He didn't even love Elena anymore. He hated her. He hated her more than he hated Katherine herself. He loathed her.

As to Stefan, as he was now able to control his blood lust he seemed a little more 'relaxed' in the outside. He'd become a ladies man like Damon, and slept with different girls every night and went out and got drunk with his brother. However, apart from that, he usually looked miserable. But Damon knew it wasn't because of Elena... No, Stefan had been like this since long before her... He'd been like this since 1864, to be exact. Even though Stefan wouldn't admit it, Damon always knew Katherine was the real reason of all his brother's issues. It was clear to Damon that his brother would have never been interested in Elena if she didn't look like Katherine. Even the same happened to Damon himself, and he admitted that. He'd been interested in Elena at first because she looked like Katherine and then progressively he fell for her. He didn't just saw her and fell in love at first sight; no, at the beginning he loved Katherine. So he'd concluded that Stefan had always been with Elena because of her older Doppelganger.

For a moment he wondered where Katherine was… Perhaps in Miami beach, screwing every man who crossed her path...

And of course he always wondered about the wicked 'witch' aka. Elena Gilbert. How had she been able to live on her own during those twenty years? What kind of vampire was she? And was she okay? Surely she was, she had always been strong and independent even as a human…

Not that he gave a damn, anyway...

He went back to his bourbon glass and decided to think about more important staff...

All of a sudden both Salvatores heard a noise coming from the next room.

Stefan stopped reading and raised his gaze from his book to look at his brother, and they both frowned. "Have you heard that…?"

"Shh…" Damon said as he stood up, and Stefan did the same.

Then they heard another noise from the opposite room.

"The hell…?" Damon whispered.

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like glass, crashing upstairs.  
In less than three seconds they were both on the second floor hallway, where they saw the smashed vase on the floor.

"Oh come on, man! Really?! This was an antique!" Damon said, looking at his precious vase.

"It's a vampire…" Stefan said, looking around.

"A very stupid one" Damon said, between greeted teeth.

At that moment they heard another glass breaking downstairs, and the two of them rushed to the ground floor again. Once there they found there was nobody, but the lamp which had been on the table next to the couch had been smashed against the floor.

"There are two" Damon told his brother.

"I'll go upstairs, you stay here" Stefan said, rushing to the second floor again.

As Stefan sped upstairs Damon started looking around. "Come on, vampy…" He said as he slowly walked along the parlor, looking at every corner where it might be hiding. "Get out from wherever you are, don't be shy…"

"Ugh- I can't believe you still drink this crap…" He heard a female voice he knew way too well from behind him, and he turned around. Katherine was comfortably sitting on the couch he had been moments before, with her legs crossed and drinking from **his** glass of bourbon. He automatically noticed she had a different hair-style... it was on waves now instead of curly, and she had a pink lock of hair. Maybe the woman was going through the middle age crisis five centuries late or something, he thought... "It tastes like… cat shit mixed with alcohol"

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked her aggressively, and she raised her eyebrow as she left the glass on the table next to her and stood up.

"Katherine?" She repeated, with some amusement. Okay, so she had finally gone completely nuts at last.

"Last time I checked that was your name" He said as he neared her threateningly. "Now tell me what you're up to before I rip your heart out" He knew she was stronger, but the only way of dealing with this woman was with threatens and violence.

"Damon… what makes you think I'm actually up to something?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Duh, you always are" Damon said and then he knew he wouldn't let her start with her games. He quickly pinned her against the wall, with his arm on her neck, not letting her escape. "Not a time for your games, Katherine. Tell me what you're doing here or I will kill you"

"You still haven't recognized me yet, have you?" Katherine asked him and he pressed his arm even tighter to her neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"That you might have me confused with your other former lover" She said and then Damon froze, as he processed the words.

No. No, no, no, that couldn't be Elena. Sweet innocent Elena. No. Elena would never sound like that...

Then he remembered how she had left him with no second thoughts. How she'd disappeared from town and never came back without telling anyone why. And he also remembered she was a bitch, and how she wasn't the girl she always made everyone think she was. So it made sense that this one was her twenty years after.

Still, he was shocked.

"E-Elena?" He said in disbelief, and hated himself for stammering.

She smiled from ear to ear. "Well done!" A moment later she was straddling him on the floor. "What gave me away?" She asked sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked her in annoyance once he got out of his trance and then he realized she seemed was taken aback for a moment.

"Not happy to see me?" She asked, with some hurt on her face, as she loosened her grip on him a little.

Wait a minute. She wasn't Katherine. She wasn't older than him. Then He should be the one on top.

He quickly flipped them around and a moment later he was on top of her, gripping her neck. He tightened his grip on her neck 'a little' and she winced.

"I made you a fucking question; answer it, bitch!"

Twenty years ago, he would have never imagined himself hurting Elena and talking to her like that. But twenty years ago he had thought Elena was a whole different person...

"You shouldn't curse so much in front of a lady..." She said in a rusty voice due to his tight hold on her neck.

He pressed his grip even tighter in a way which would have killed a human.

"And you shouldn't talk so much if you appreciate your life"

"Aren't… you… happy to see me?" She managed to say.

"Happy? Why on earth would I be happy to see you?!" He exclaimed. "You've been gone for the last twenty years; you should have stayed like that!"

He saw a wince of pain flash through her face, and he didn't really know if it was because of his words or because of how strongly he was strangling her.

"Da-mon… take… your… hands… away… from… me…" She said, with no air, but he pressed even tighter.

"Explain your guts. Now." He told her threateningly.

"I'll do… when you… let me… breathe…" She said in a husky voice and then he reluctantly let go of her and stood up as she gasped for air.

He walked to the couch and poured himself another glass of bourbon. From the corner of his eye he could see her standing up with difficulty and reaching a hand to her neck while glaring at him. "You didn't have to be violent, you know?"

"Aw… sorry, did I hurt you? Were you expecting a welcome party, that's it?" He said sarcastically, before taking a long sip of bourbon and she glared at him.

At that moment they heard movement noises upstairs, like sounds of fighting. He had been so shocked about Elena showing up there that he had forgotten about Stefan catching the other vampire. Who could it be? and why was he or she with Elena? He quickly ran upstairs, Elena hot on his heels.

* * *

_**Some moments earlier...**_

As Stefan ran upstairs, he noticed the noises were coming from his bedroom.

He sped up there and when he walked in, even though he saw nothing, he recognized who was in that room instantly.

Her scent was unmistakable. It was_ intoxicating_... he could almost get drunk with it. Fresh and floral yet sweet, with some notes of ginger and lemon… it was that particular fragrance which never deceived him even when she tried to make him think she was someone else, the fragrance he knew too well.

"Katherine…" He said, between greeted teeth. "Come out from wherever you are so I can kill you"

At that moment the beautiful brunette with curly hair and chocolate eyes stepped out from behind his wardrobe with an amused expression and started walking towards him, moving her hips seductively like she usually did. "Stefan... It's good to see you still recognize my smell, it's kind of… romantic"

Stefan didn't think twice and a second later he was straddling her on the floor, showing her his fangs, and she didn't even flinch. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you, Stefan"

He bumped her head hard against the floor, and it made a loud noise, making her wince in pain. If she had been human, that bump would have cracked her cranium. "I'm not in the humor for your games, Katherine…" He said in a husky voice. His eyes were red, he had dark veins in his face and his fangs were out.

She looked kind of dizzy after the huge bump. "Ouch, Stefan... have you been drinking human again?" She whined, in pain.

"If you don't explain yourself now, I swear to god, I will kill you!" He said and then grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the nearest wall just next to the bed, with all his strength and gripping her neck tightly.

"Come on Stefan, I've heard that threaten like a thousand times..." She said in a rusty voice. "How about we stop lying to each other? You'd never kill me"

She was right. And he knew it and that infuriated him. So he went completely mad: he broke one of the posts of the bed and stabbed her in the stomach, making her scream in pain. "Do not test me!"

Katherine winced in pain as Stefan pulled away from her. Then her expression changed from amused to angry and hurt. Not a good combination for an evil, five-hundred-year-old vampire. "I am sick of you!" She exclaimed, taking the stab out of her stomach with both hands and flinching, while he turned around to walk away from her, like he usually did. It was easier to cut her off than to face her. "Do not walk away from me!" He heard her shout and he didn't even had time to react because she threw the wooden 'stake' into his back with all her strength.

Stefan winced in pain and fell to his knees. "What the hell is your problem?!" He groaned, while he tried to take the stake out of himself but having trouble in doing so as it was on his fucking back.

"I could ask you the same thing" Katherine said from behind him, while he mentally cursed at her in both english and italian.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud when he realized he couldn't take the stake off his back, and he fell with his hands on the floor.

"Okay, I'll help you if you promise to have a civilized talk with me" She told him.

"Fine! Just take this off!" He said in a husky voice and she chuckled as she took the stake off his back briskly and he cried in pain. "Fuck you!" He said as he gasped in pain.

He could almost feel her rolling her eyes and heard her mumble something like 'what a pussy' or something like that.

His wound healed quickly as soon as it did he looked at the stake on the floor.

"Stefan, seriously, your so many years on Bunny-diet is having its-" She started saying but stopped when Stefan sped up to stab her again on the stomach.

But unfortunately, she was faster. She managed to hold the stake in her hand just before he could stab her, then grab his neck with the other hand and before he could realize it she was straddling him on his bed, and holding the stake against his stomach while showing him her fangs threateningly.

And just like that, all of a sudden he felt the strange urge to kiss her. He didn't even know where it came from, but he wanted to show her how much he had missed her and how furious he was at the moment. How he hated her for making his life a living hell, for always disappearing and leaving him.

Their faces were just inches apart and he swore he would have kissed her right there if it wasn't for the fact that he heard a female chuckle which sounded exactly like Katherine's, coming from the entrance of his bedroom. He then turned his face to see an amused vampire –Elena?!- standing there next to a complete thunderstruck Damon.

"Kinky..." Elena said in amusement.

_What the hell…?_

* * *

"Kinky..." Elena said in amusement as she crossed her arms and rested against the door frame, looking at Katherine and Stefan in amusement. "Well done, bitch..."

"He strained my tank top. You know how I get when they get on with my clothes…" Katherine said pointing at her bloody tank top as her face came back to normal and she climbed off Stefan and jumped off the bed. Elena rolled her eyes in amusement.

She walked in front of Elena and Damon, who seemed to still be processing the fact that the two only women he'd ever loved were both there. "Hey Damon, it's been a while…"

"K-Katherine…?" He said like he had just been slapped very hard, and Katherine giggled.

"The one and only" She said and then looked at Elena and added, "Kind of"

"Elena?" Stefan said, standing up in astonishment.

"Hey, Stefan" Elena said casually as Stefan stood next to Katherine, both of them in front of Elena and Damon. "I think you've just been beaten by a girl".

"Elena and Katherine? Teamed up?" Damon said, still in shock. "What kind of sick and bizarre dream… or better said nightmare is this?"

"Not a nightmare Damon, I assure you this is very real" Elena told him.

"What the hell are you two doing here… together?" Stefan asked them, frowning.

"Yeah it's been so long and we're fine, thank you…" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Katherine, explain your guts. Now." Damon said, harshly, not even looking at Elena. If only he knew how much he was hurting her with that attitude…

"Can't stand my presence anymore, Damon? Is the sexual tension still there?" Elena said sarcastically, with some bitterness.

"Don't think you're the center of the world, honey" Damon said, still not looking at her. "That you're from Katherine Pierce's school now doesn't mean you have to think so high of yourself"

"Because you've always had such a low self-esteem, cocky…" Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Enough" Stefan interrupted them. "Katherine or Elena are you gonna speak or can we two just go looking for our stakes?"

"Stefy, always such a gentleman…" Katherine said sarcastically. "How about you guys invite us some drinks?"

"How about you throw yourself off a bridge?" Stefan told her sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. He was really starting to get on her nerves...

"Oh god, what's wrong with men nowadays?!" Elena told Katherine, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm seriously considering trying with women..." Katherine told Elena, and both Salvatores looked at them in disbelief.

"I know, right?"

"Please, tell me this is a nightmare..." Damon said, carrying a hand to his temple.

"Just tell us why you're here" Stefan said. Both him and Damon seemed to be still in kind of a trance, still trying to understand what was going on, and Katherine and Elena were getting kind of impatient.

"Drinks." Elena demanded crossing her arms and Stefan rolled his eyes as Damon sighed deeply.

"A drink and then you two are telling us what exactly you're up to..." Damon said.

"Finally!" Katherine said as she and Elena started walking out of the room. "See? Our boyfriends aren't that bad after all..."

Damon and Stefan interchanged a look before following the other two vampires downstairs.

* * *

"Don't you have Vodka?"

"Just bourbon."

"Tequila?"

"Just bourbon."

"Well, whatever" Elena finally said, accepting the glass from Damon's hand.

Katherine and Elena were sitting next to each other at the couch with their glasses of bourbon while Damon and Stefan went to sit at the opposite armchairs. It was like they had arranged to keep an eye on each of them, because Stefan didn't stop watching Katherine's every movement, and Damon did the same with Elena. Neither of them trusted them for a second, clearly.

"Okay how about you start talking?" Stefan said, looking between them. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Do we really need a reason to pay our favorite boys a visit?" Katherine asked them.

"Cut the crap, would you?!" Stefan snapped.

"We've missed you, guys" Elena said, acting innocently and shrugging her shoulders. "We wanted to check up on you"

"God, the world was screwed-up enough with just one Katherine Pierce!" Damon said, burying his head between his hands. "It surely didn't need two"

"What do you want us to say?" Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders. "We wanted to see you guys, because we're cute like that"

"Well, we don't want to see you, so you better go away" Stefan said with a fake smile.

"Ouch" Katherine said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry guys, but we can't leave now" Elena said, acting her best apologetic look. "We've just arrived and we need a place to stay while I go greet my baby brother and the rest of my friends I haven't seen in years"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Damon said, hoping he'd heard wrong. "Did you just say 'a place to stay'?"

Elena and Katherine looked at each other. "Yep, that's what she said" Katherine said, shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip from her glass.

"Is it me or are you implying that you two can stay here at our house?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no, it's not you, silly. We're staying here for a couple of days, right Lena?"

"Sure we are" Elena said casually. "Where else could we stay?"

"And what makes you think I won't drive a stake through your heart while you sleep?" Stefan asked, looking straight at Katherine.

"I dare you to do that" Katherine challenged him, and Stefan looked away and didn't answer.

"Kat two, Stefan cero" Elena said in amusement as she clapped her hand with Katherine's, giving her five.

Damon and Stefan had to shake their heads -mentally- to take in the bizarre scene.

"Wait a sec, since when are you two even buddies?" Damon couldn't help but ask. Last time he'd seen them, they hated each other.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "We found out we have a lot of things in common"

Damon scoffed. "Figured..."

"So... I need a shower" Katherine said, standing up from the couch. "Stefy, does it bother you if I use yours?"

"Yes" Stefan said although he knew she would just use it anyway.

"Is there blood? I'm hungry" Elena said, standing up too.

"Don't you want to order a pizza? Tonight's movie night" Katherine told her. "We could drink fresh delivery-boy-blood while we watch it"

"Oh, right! I'll call" Elena said as the two of them walked towards the stairs. "Can we watch Interview with the vampire again?"

"No way. Your obsession with Brad Pitt isn't even funny anymore..."

"But he used to be so hot!"

Damon and Stefan looked at each other, still in thunderstruck.

"I need at least other five liters of alcohol" Damon told him. "Coming?"

"Please."

* * *

**So yeah, the Salvatores did not exactly throw a welcome party to the girls... and they have a good reason not to do it. However, Kat and Lena didn't care very much about being unwanted, and are already making themselves at home...;)  
**

**Anyways, I wanted to say -again- thank you all so much for your reviews, faves and follows! Please keep them going! Until next chapter! :)**


	4. The list

**Hey, guys! Wow! 30 reviews 41 follows and 21 favorites.. that's definetely more than I'd expected, thank you all so much! and I wanted to give special thanks to Doma112, lilsis321 and DreaminOfLove22 for reviewing every chapter! I'm in kind of a block and reviews make me wanna keep writing in spite of that. And I'm glad some people told me they liked Stefan/Kat scenes, because they're the ones I enjoy writing the most!  
**

**Well now, into the story...**

* * *

"So... what's the evil plan?" Elena asked Katherine the next day after their arrival. They were both on the Salvatore's living-room, sitting on the couches and drinking some blood mixed with alcohol, while both Stefan and Damon had gone out.

"I made a list." Katherine said, showing her a piece of paper. That was Katherine, she always had a plan. Sometimes Elena didn't understand how she could be such a good schemer. "Here are all the suspects. People who we know who knows about vampires and could have probably been involved in this"

Elena took the paper from her hands and had a look at it:

_Alaric_

_The Bennet Witch_

_Barbie Vampire_

_Sheriff Forbes_

_Baby Gilbert_

_Sexy blue eyes ;)_

_Mason's nephew_

_Salvatore hotties 3_

Elena felt a shiver when thinking about seeing those people, but at the same time she felt excited. There was nothing she wanted more than to know how her brother's life was going, and to see her old friends, even though she was scared of what they'd think of her.

"Okay, so we should go one by one and try to get information?" Elena asked.

"Exactly." Katherine said before taking the paper from Elena's hands and having a look at it. "Let's see... you can start with your brother, Bennett, and your sexy ex. They're the easiest ones, let me take the rest"

"Okay" Elena said, before looking into Katherine's eyes to speak seriously to her. "Kat... Don't torture or hurt any of this people. Except from the Salvatores of course, but tell me if you're doing it because I want in"

"Don't worry Lena, I wouldn't leave you aside from such an amazing experience..." Katherine said, still bitter about how Stefan had treated her the day before. Not that it had been a surprise, anyway. "And of course I won't hurt your people."

Elena smiled softly at her. Twenty years ago, she would have never imagined Katherine to be the person she trusted the most. By then, she was probably the person she trusted the least. And it still seemed like it was yesterday...

_Flashback, twenty years ago_

_Elena arrived at the grill, wiping a tear off her face for nobody to see her like that. She'd made a decision. All her things were packed and inside her car. She was gonna have some drinks, and then leave Mystic Falls to never come back._

_She needed to leave Stefan and Damon alone once and for all, before she hurt any of them again. She'd really thought she loved Stefan before her transformation. He was her epic love... right? It was the best and most logical choice. But of course by then she didn't remember the entire story..._

_'I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you... Why you can't know this... I don't deserve you. But my brother does.'_

_Why would he think that? Of course Stefan was kind of the 'good guy' on the outside, but on the inside Damon was just as good. She didn't get it at first, and she went for the safest choise which was Stefan. But, was he what she really wanted?_

_'You want a love that consumes you. You want passion. And adventure. And even a little danger'_

_ That was exactly want she wanted. And Damon could tell that on time, but she couldn't._

_'I want you to get everything that you're looking for...'_

_She felt another tear falling from her eye and she wiped it off quickly._

_She was about to go sit at a stool when she saw her._

_Katherine freaking Pierce was sitting at a stool, drinking her sorrow away on her own. _

_Elena found it the scene kind of bizarre. What could ever upset Katherine Pierce so much for her to be drinking alone at the grill in the middle of the afternoon? She'd always seen her as someone completely strong and impossible to break. _

_Then she saw next to her was a full suitcase. Was she skipping town already? She'd arrived just three days ago she remembered, to tease Stefan and Damon; or just Stefan, Elena didn't know very well. Why was she leaving already?_

_Maybe the most sensible thing to do would have been just walking away. She knew Katherine was dangerous, and apart from that, she hated her guts. But curiosity took the best of her, so she found herself walking towards her look-alike and relative, in some way._

_When Katherine noticed Elena, she snickered. "Oh... look what the cat dragged in" She said, turning her head to face her with a smirk. "Precious Elena. It's strange not to see you with any Salvatore sticked to you"_

_"Well, it's strange not to see you sticked to any Salvatore..." Elena said, trying not to sound weak. _

_"Elena, don't try to be me" Katherine said, wrinkling her nose. "That you have the luck to have my face doesn't mean you need to try to sound like me" she then took a very long sip of her drink, and Elena didn't even realize that she was staring. "What?!" Katherine snapped._

_"What's wrong with you?" Elena couldn't help but ask, seeing that Katherine was looking kind of miserable, even though she was clearly trying to hide it. Something definitely had just upset her.  
_

_"Oh, so you want me to open up about my feelings with you of all people..." She said and Elena rolled her eyes. It was just impossible to have any conversation with her. "Well I have a better idea. Why don't you get on your fucking business and leave me the hell alone?"She said before emptying the contents of her glass and standing up from her stool._

_"Where are you going?" Elena asked her. _

_"Away" She said, taking her suitcase with her. _

_"Away where?" Elena asked as Katherine started walking outside and Elena followed her. _

_"I don't know, E-Lena, somewhere to disappear from this damn town for a very, very long time" She said, starting to lose her patience as they exited the Grill and went into the street. "Now I would thank you if you got lost, that you're a vampire now doesn't mean I'm not 500 years older than you anymore…"_

_Elena stood there, thinking in silence for a moment as she watched Katherine walking away. Katherine was thinking of running away, the same as her. The difference was that Elena knew that if she ran away, Damon and -possibly- Stefan would try to track her down and eventually they would find her. But if she ran away with Katherine, it would be different: Katherine was an expert in running away from people, and if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't. Elena couldn't believe what she was thinking, but it might have been the best idea…_

_She sped up to her doppelganger. "Wait!" She said and when Katherine turned around she really feared for her own life by the look on her face. "Can I go with you?"_

_Katherine looked at her like she had gone completely mad. "What?"_

_"I was thinking of skipping this town for a while too"_

_"So you've finally decided you'll stop ruining Damon and Stefan's life, good for you!"_

_"Katherine I'm serious, and I know that if I go away they'll want to find me one way or another; so maybe if I go with you Damon and Stefan won't be able to find me"_

_"Em-Let me think, it's such a difficult decision for me, the hardest I've ever made, em…" She said sarcastically, acting like she was thinking as Elena rolled her eyes. "No"_

_"Why not?" _

_"Are you really asking me that? I've been on my own for five centuries: running is something I do alone, and if I wanted to go with someone you would be the last person I would chose, because I don't know if you've noticed but...I don't like you" _

_"But it's just for some time, until they stop looking for me or I learn how to keep myself out of the map"_

_"Don't you understand English, Elena darling? I. Am. Leaving. Alone."_

_"Katherine it's just for a little while, I know you don't like me and I don't like you either but… it's safer to be together than to go on our own, we could watch each other's back…"_

_"And develop the family bond we've never had?" Katherine completed sarcastically._

_"Katherine, please…" Elena pleaded her. _

_Elena saw Katherine sighing in defeat, after being in deep thought for a while._

_"Okay" She finally said, rolling her eyes. "But you're doing whatever I tell you"_

_"Great! Yeah, I will!"_

_"You're the one who's coming with me, so I'm the one who makes the decisions"_

_"Fine!"_

_"And you're going away on your own in a few days' time"_

_"It's okay for me"_

_"Go bring your stuff before I regret about it and I stab you in the back…"_

She and Kat left Mystic Falls after that, to never come back. Elena didn't want to say goodbye to either Salvatore, but she found Stefan on the way so she had to tell him she was leaving. As to Damon, she was glad she hadn't seen him so she left him a letter to say goodbye.

After some days of journey, neither of them had mentioned the fact that they were supposed to split. Maybe it was because Katherine was enjoying having company and Elena was afraid of going on her own. Then they slowly started to become closer and to have more fun together, until they decided they wouldn't separate. Katherine had become more than her best friend or her mentor, apart from the only person she had in the world: She had become her sister. Elena knew they would protect each other from anything, and that they could count on each other no matter what, even when they didn't show it so much. It was crazy thinking about the idea of how close the two of them had become.

"Thanks" Elena told her with a soft genuine smile.

"Okay time to go, let's get this over with..."

* * *

Elena rang the doorbell of what used to be her house. _Used to_ because it hadn't been her house in a _long_ time. And who knows, maybe Jeremy didn't even live there anymore.

She could hear some noises inside and an unfamiliar voice... like... from a kid?

Then someone opened the door.

What. The. Fuck.

A grown-up and complete thunderstruck Bonnie was standing in front of her. Just behind her, there was a little girl who looked pretty much like her, who must have been about eight years old.

The two women stood in front of each other in shock, without saying a world.

"Who's that mamma?" The little girl asked Bonnie, tugging on her jeans.

"Bonnie, could you help me a little bit with-" She suddenly heard her brother's voice say, and then Jeremy stood next to Bonnie. He hadn't changed that much over the years, but still it was shocking to see him as a grown-up man. "Oh... fuck" He said in shock.

"Hey" Elena said nervously, looking between them and the little girl. "May I come in?"

Jeremy seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Who are you?" He finally said.

Of course. They didn't know if she was Katherine.

"I'm Elena" She said but none of them seemed to believe her.

"Password" Jeremy said and Bonnie looked at him like he had gone crazy.

Elena smiled at him. When they were kids and they had a tree house, they had a password so that no adult could enter the place. Over the years, she still remembered that secret password.

"Tuna sandwich" Elena said and then Jeremy smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her.

She hugged her brother back, happy that he wasn't mad at her.

"Elena! Where the hell have you been?!" Jeremy asked her and she chuckled.

"Oh, you know... everywhere..." She said and when they pulled away she looked at Bonnie who went to give her a hug too.

"We've missed you, Lena!" Bonnie said.

"I've missed you too, guys!" Elena admitted.

When she pulled away she looked at the little girl who was looking at her with curiosity.

"Lena... this is our daughter, Zoe"

Elena smiled softly at the little girl. She'd imagined a couple of times Jeremy had had children, but she never imagined it would have been with Bonnie.

"Hey" She greeted the little girl who went to hide behind Bonnie's leg.

"Don't worry, she's a little shy with strangers until she gets to know them" Jeremy said. "Now let's go in, we've got a lot to talk about"

* * *

Katherine walked out of Sheriff Forbes' house, with a smirk still on her face. The sheriff hadn't been home so she didn't have the chance to talk to her, but luckily, a maid who invited her in. After revising 'a little' the house, she realized that Caroline didn't live in town anymore, as there were some letters Liz kept from her which came from other cities. She also found out another thing. A very important fact.

The council had been tracking down -and maybe killing- a couple of vampires lately. She could tell that after she found lots of newspaper articles containing mysterious deaths in Mystic falls in the last few years, all of them on liz's office. So it was evident the council was clearly not exactly on vacations. And Katherine knew who could be the ones helping the sheriff haunt her vampires...

Just when she turned around the corner to go to her Porsche she had just 'borrowed' she saw no other than Stefan Salvatore walking towards her.

"So... you're just here for a visit, that's why you've just come from visiting your friend Liz, am I right?" He said sarcastically as he stood in front of her, crossing his arms while blocking her way.

"Stefan... so you're the one stalking this time" She said with a smirk.

Stefan shook his head with an amused expression. "You're busted, Katherine. I've just caught you coming out of Liz Forbes' house, that means you're up to something"

Katherine frowned in amusement. "What, you're playing Sherlock Holmes now?" She then aimed to just walk away. She just wanted to get the hell out of that sticky situation because she was really busted. "We're old for this, Stefan-"

Stefan grabbed her wrist as she was walking away and she turned to look at him. Their faces were just inches away and he spoke to her in a whisper while she looked at him into his -amazingly beautiful- green eyes. "Whatever you two are thinking of trying... You won't succeed. You have an entire town against you"

Katherine looked at his eyes and then at his lips and bit her lower lip, with a smile. "You're so happy to see me..." She couldn't help but say, and she noticed him tensing at that moment. She wasn't being sarcastic, she knew Stefan enough to tell he was happy she was back.

"I thought I had made clear twenty years ago that I didn't want to see you again" He said, and she felt an ache on her chest when she remembered their conversation twenty years ago... She hated that Stefan was her soft point, he was the only one able to hurt her so much with a couple of words, even though she knew they were not true.

But instead of showing she was actually hurt, she smiled sadly and took her hand away from his grip.

"Talk to me when you're not in denial anymore" She told him before walking away.

"You won't win this time, Katherine!" Stefan shouted at her.

"We'll see that, lover!" She shouted at him and smirked when she felt his gaze was on her body while she walked away.

His denial wouldn't last much longer... and she'd be there when it ended.

She'd wait forever if it was necessary.

* * *

"So, for how long have you been married?" Elena asked her brother and Bonnie while the three of them sat at the kitchen table, while Zoe was watching TV in the living room.

"For eight years, we got married just before Zoe was born" Jeremy explained to her, before him and Bonnie interchanged a sweet smile.

"I wish I could have been there guys, really" Elena said honestly.

"Where the hell have you been, Elena?" Bonnie asked her ex-friend.

"I think the question is where haven't I been" Elena said.

"How could you be on your own for twenty years?" Bonnie asked her. "Didn't you feel a little lonely?"

"Guys it's a long story and I really don.'t want to bore you with it" Elena said, not wanting to mention the fact that now she was friends with Katherine. If she did, she could forget about them trusting her anymore.

"One day you'll have to tell us what you've been up to all this time" Jeremy said.

"I know, but we have time for that." Elena said, wanting to make them understand that she wouldn't disappear again. "Now I need you to help me with something"

"Are you in trouble?" Jeremy asked her in concern.

"No ... Well yeah, kind of" Elena admitted. "The thing is... I need you guys to tell me if you know something about Tatia Petrova"

Jeremy seemed a little confused by that, while Bonnie looked kind of... nervous? just for a moment.

"Tatia? Hasn't she been dead for like centuries?" Jeremy said.

"Looks like she wasn't so dead after all" Elena said, sighing. "Long story. So you guys have no clue?"

"Elena we've decided to stay away from the supernatural world since Zoe was born" Bonnie said and Elena scoffed.

"Come on Bonnie, you still live in Mystic Falls." Elena said. "It's like living in fucking Transilvania"

"Not anymore" Jeremy told her. "Not since Stefan and Damon have been helping the council to keep the town safe"

Elena raised her eyebrows as Bonnie glared at Jeremy. "Wait wait wait- Stefan and Damon... what?"

"Honey be careful" Bonnie warned her husband.

"Honey, this is Elena" Jeremy told her.

"I know but still" Bonnie said and Elena scoffed.

"Seriously guys, now you're keeping secrets from me?" Elena said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you're gonna have to ask Damon or Stefan directly if you want to know more" Bonnie said.

"Well I don't know if you're aware of this but Damon and Stefan aren't exactly on the Elena fandom" Elena told them and Jeremy shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sis, I can't betray them"

"So you're not betraying them but betraying me. Your sister." Elena said and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You've disappeared for two decades. You couldn't expect everything to go back to normal in the moment you arrived" Jeremy explained to her and she bit her lower lip.

"Okay so you're not gonna be of any more help" Elena said, more as a question than a statement.

"I'm sorry, Lena. We don't really know much more than this" Jeremy said sincerely.

"Just try to talk to the Salvatores" Bonnie told her.

Yeah, cause that would be easy.

"Okay then I guess I'll just go" Elena said, standing up.

"It was really nice to see you, Elena." Jeremy told her. "You should come more often now that you're in town"

Elena smiled softly at him. She couldn't really be mad at them, she had to be thankful they hadn't kicked her out in the moment they saw her by their door.

"Be sure I will" Elena told him before giving each of them a hug.

At least there was some people who didn't hate her after all.

* * *

Elena walked into the boarding house that night, feeling like her day could have gone better. The only good thing had been seeing Jeremy and Bonnie again. But apart from that, she'd found out Matt, Tyler and Caroline weren't in town anymore, and that her brother and Bonnie weren't willing to be of much help. That sucked. Specially when the only people who she knew could help her hated both Katherine and herself.

When she walked into the boarding house, luckily she found Katherine there, sitting in an armchair with a glass of blood in her hand. They'd already filled in each other on the latest news by phone, because they knew they couldn't talk so much inside the house.

"So, everything's a piece of shi-" Elena started saying but Katherine lifted a finger in front of her mouth to warn Elena not to speak. "Oh..." She said when she understood one of the Salvatores was there, in the house.

Katherine passed Elena the glass of blood for her to take a sip when they heard a third voice.

"Why are you two still here?" Stefan asked from the parlor, and they turned their heads to look at him.

"How can you drink this frozen shit, Stefan?" Elena said, wrinkling her nose at the disgusting taste of non-fresh blood. "This is undrinkable unless you dilute it with some alcohol"

"He's lived on bunnies for years" Katherine reminded Elena. "That can't be better than this"

At that moment the front door opened at Damon walked in. When he saw them he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh... shit! Why are you two even here?!"

"That's what I asked them" Stefan said.

"Guys, I have an idea." Katherine said, standing up and ignoring their questions. "We're all vampires, it's Saturday night. We should relax, go out, have fun, pierce some necks... You know, hang out together"

Elena looked at her doppelganger and frowned a little. She was up to something. And it wasn't such a bad plan, except from the fact that Damon and Stefan would never accept doing that in a million years.

"Well, I have a better idea" Damon said sarcastically. "Why don't you two go back to disappearing from our lives again?"

"Party poopers..." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"You're gonna change your minds, eventually..." Katherine said, shrugging.

"Are you gonna stay here in the house? Because if you are, we two will just leave" Stefan said but they ignored him and Elena looked at Katherine.

"We should go grab some food. I suggest hot rugby players for tonight?" Elena suggested Katherine.

Katherine smirked. "You know I can never refuse to rugby players" Then she looked at Stefan and Damon's pissed off expressions. "You guys aren't jealous, are you?"

Damon and Stefan rolled their eyes. "Just make sure you don't strain the couch" Damon said, as he and Stefan walked to the door. "We're leaving"

"You sure you don't want us to join you?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"I've never been more sure in my life" Damon assured her.

"Okay..." Elena said shrugging as the brothers exited the house.

Once they were both out the two girls looked at each other and their fake smirks faded.

"They are such a pain in the ass" Elena said.

"Men..." Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, we should get this over with now" Elena said, talking seriously to her. "We should make a plan for them to tell us if Tatia was on their kill list, which she surely was-"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, I'm done with plans" Katherine told he quickly and Elena raised an eyebrow at her. "We have enough time to worry about that." She said as she stood up and went to grab a plastic bag which was at a table nearby.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked in amusement.

"It's Saturday night" Katherine said, taking out a bottle of Vodka from the bag. "We should make the best out of it"

"Yeah! Shots!" Elena said, clapping her hands and smiling widely while Katherine poured some Vodka into two glasses.

"However, Lena, let me warn you I don't want to be carrying you home again if you're completely wasted so try to keep the drinks at a minimum" Katherine told her as she handed her a glass.

"Don't worry, just a couple of shots and I promise I won't drink at the club" Elena said and Katherine scoffed.

"Yeah, sure..." She said sarcastically and Elena rolled her eyes in amusement.

Both of them raised their glasses and smirked at each other. "To shagging tonight!"

They clinked their glasses and took their shots.

Tonight was gonna be so fun.

* * *

**Well guys I'm sorry about this chapter, I really don't like it but it needed to be done in order to continue with the story... On the next chapter there will be a flashback of what happened between kat/stefan twenty years ago, and there will be delena too! **

**Until next chapter!**


	5. Kill me or

**6 a.m.**

Elena was wrapping an arm around Katherine's shoulders, while she was helping her to walk straight. Even though she was a vampire she still had a poor tolerance of alcohol... Behind them were the two hotties, Sid and Dean, who would become their 'breakfast' in a couple of minutes. The four of them were walking inside the boarding house after a very long and fun night.

"I fuckin' lovya' Katy" Elena slurred to Katherine, who was just trying to get her inside the house. "Your my sissster, ya'know? And when I shay sisster, Imean like sissterss offf theheeeart, 'cause I would fuckin' diie fo-ya'"

Katherine didn't listen to what her wasted friend was saying, but she told one of the guys to open the door while she made Elena enter the house. Not that she could have alcohol poisoning or anything because she was a vampire, but there were vampire hunters out there and Elena couldn't go around doing craziness on that state.

"Elena I swear, I'm not going out with you ever again" Katherine said rolling her eyes, and letting her go once they were inside the house and she knew there was no danger. "You're really a pain in the ass when you're drunk"

"That's sooooo not fair! I'm not _that_ drunk!" Elena slurred as the four of them entered the parlor. "Yar so-mean! I'm telling ya' I fuckin' love ya nd ya treat me likethis!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, I love you too, just stop talking" Katherine said, grabbing Dean' hand and carrying him to the living room.

"Shesss mean, isntshee?" Elena told Sid, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his neck to talk to him, without respecting his personal space.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sid said looking at her in amusement.

"Let's make out" Elena said before crashing her lips against his and they kissed eagerly.

Meanwhile Katherine was with Dean on the couch, and she pierced his neck to feed from him directly.

At that moment the front door opened and the two Salvatore brothers came in with two girls who seemed taken out from the Playboy mansion. Katherine and Elena looked at them from the corner of their eyes before going on with their activities, pretending they hadn't even noticed them.

"Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is going on here?" Damon said, glaring at Elena and Sid.

Elena finally pulled away from Sid's face to look at Damon. "Damon! Do you wanna join?!" She asked him, still kind of drunk.

"I'd rather kiss Klaus Mikaelson himself..." Damon said sarcastically.

"Oh don't say that, Stefan's into Klaus too!" Elena said but Stefan just ignored her.

"This is _our_ house, you're not supposed to invite anyone" Stefan said severely, looking straight at Katherine and Dean with poison in his eyes.

"Who are these ones?" Dean asked Katherine, frowning.

"Oh, they're just our jealous ex-boyfriends, don't listen to them" Katherine told him. Then she saw he was holding hands with one of the girls, and she wished she could snap her neck like a fucking twig. "You have your dates here too, how about we don't get into the other one's business?"

"You live with your ex?" The girl asked Stefan, who just ignored her.

"Unless you are jealous, of course" Katherine continued, as Stefan kept sending her and Dean murderous gazes. "Are you jealous, Stefan?"

"Let's go, babe" Stefan told his girl before carrying her upstairs and Katherine snickered as she looked back at Dean, just not to see the image of Stefan carrying that bitch upstairs.

"Damonyou've got suuuuchprettyeyesss..." Elena said, letting go of Sid to walk towards Damon, stumbling on the way.

Damon frowned at her. "Are you drunk?"

Then Elena started giggling uncontrollably. "Me?! Drunk?! What?!" Suddenly her smile started disappearing. "Oh... IthinkIwannagoto-"

And then she fell to the ground.

"Can vampires even pass out?!" Damon said, looking at Elena who was laying on the ground.

"I guess they can" Katherine said from the couch.

"Well..." Damon said, walking past Elena and facing Sid to compel him. "You're gonna forget this, get the hell out of here, and never near that girl again, okay?"

"I'll never near her again..." The guy said before walking out of the house.

"Hey, Lena liked that guy" Katherine said, with an amused smirk.

"You shut up" Damon said, as he grabbed his girl's hand. "And if you strain that couch, Katerina Petrova..."

"Goodnight, Damon. Have fun" Katherine said, biting again on Dean's neck.

Damon rolled his eyes before walking upstairs with the girl.

* * *

**1 p.m.**

"Lena... wake up..." Katherine said softly, sitting next to Elena on the middle of the parlor. Since she'd passed out seven hours ago she'd been laying there, and even though Stefan and Damon and their two girls had exited the house and had seen her there, nobody helped her. What bunch of assholes. Especially Stefan and his little whore. "Elena..." Katherine tried again, moving her a little. "ELENA WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She finally shouted, and Elena woke up, startling.

"Damn it, Katherine!" Elena cursed as she sat on the floor, rubbing her eyes.

"It's noon and you're making a fool of yourself there in the middle of the parlor" Katherine said, standing up.

"What the hell happened last night?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, we went to that club where we found those hot brothers" Katherine said, walking to the couch to pour some blood from a blood bag into two glasses. "You started dirty dancing with one, then I dragged you here because you were wasted, the Salvatores made a scene when they saw us with them, and they went to fuck their whores upstairs..." She said, saying this last thing with bitterness.

"I didn't do anything stupid this time, did I?" Elena asked, walking to the couches with difficulty.

"Apart from passing out in the middle of the parlor? No, not really..." Katherine said, handing her a glass as Elena sighed in relief.

"Great..."She said as they sat on the couches in front of each other.

"Now... let's talk about business..." Katherine said.

* * *

"What could she possibly be doing coming out of Liz's house in the middle of the day?" Stefan asked Damon, while they were both sitting at the Grill's bar.

"I don't know, but it's obvious they're up to something" Damon said, taking a sip of his glass. "And I get this feeling that whatever it is, it's not good"

"Well then we can't let them get their own way" Stefan said. "Whatever they're planning, we have to stop them..."

* * *

"So, the list has been reduced to Stefan and Damon and now the question is... how do we get these two to talk?" Katherine was saying as she paced the living room, deep in thought and Elena looked at her from the couch.

Elena shrugged. "We could get them drunk, then seduce them"

* * *

"What do you think they'll try to do?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Knowing Katherine is the whore number one and that Elena is now Katherine number two... They'll try to get in our pants" Damon said matter-of-factly.

* * *

"That's too obvious, Elena" Katherine said, stopping her pace to look at her doppelganger. "They don't trust us, and if we don't want to get violent we need their trust"

Elena shrugged. "I wouldn't mind torturing them. Damon's been an ass with me."

"Me either. You have no idea of how much I'd wish to torture Stefan. But that's the plan B"

* * *

"Well I'm very sure that I'd never let Katherine get into my pants." Stefan said with security. "However, I don't trust you with Elena"

Damon scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I can't even see Elena or breathe the same air as her, I could never fuck her"

"I hope so" Stefan said, not very convinced.

* * *

"Then what would be the plan A?" Elena asked her and Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know me, but I know something you can do" Katherine said and Elena raised her eyebrows. "Use your charm"

"I thought we weren't gonna seduce them" Elena said in confusion.

"I'm not talking about seduction" Katherine said.. "I'm talking about you know, your sweet-innocent-Elena charm." She said, then Elena frowned and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Ask for forgiveness, make up, become friends again, Damon's easy"

"Katherine, Damon hates me" Elena reminded her.

"There's practically no difference between love and hate Lena, trust me" Katherine said, pouring herself another glass of blood.

"Right, no difference except from the fact that now he wants to kill me" Elena said sarcastically.

"Dear Elena, will you ever do what I tell you to do?" Katherine said, sitting next to her. "Who's the genius here?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Who is the genius here?" Katherine asked again.

"Yes, you are, you are, but-"

"Then you just need to promise me one thing" Katherine continued, ignoring what she was about to say. "We can't let feelings get in the way. Forget about whatever it is that you feel for Damon"

* * *

"Then you promise, you won't let your feelings get in the way?" Stefan asked Damon.

"There are none other than hate" Damon told him. "And you should promise that too"

Stefan scoffed. "You know you don't even need to mention that" He said as it was too obvious. "So you promise?"

Damon snickered. "Of course I do"

"You better not fall into her trap, she's always had that power on you"

"Stefan" Damon told him, trying not to lose his temper. "Elena Gilbert doesn't do anything to me anymore"

* * *

"I know" Elena told Katherine, nodding softly.

"Elena I'm serious, I know you're not exactly good at hiding your feelings" Katherine told her, speaking seriously to her. "You can't screw up"

"I won't screw up, okay?! Chill out" Elena snapped.

"Remember we're here on a mission, the sooner we can find Tatia the better so we get the hell out of here" Katherine said.

"I get it" Elena said, losing her patience. Why didn't Katherine just trust her?

"Fine." Katherine said, taking a sip of her drink. "Now go for your man"

"Where is he?" Elena asked and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Think, Elena... Where could Damon Salvatore possibly be?"

* * *

**3 p.m.**

Elena walked into the grill to see Damon sitting at the bar, drinking next to Stefan. She knew they had been talking and in the moment they felt her presence they stopped. Elena smirked as she approached them.

"Hello, how are my boys doing?" She asked them, standing next to Damon.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"I wanted to talk to you Damon, we haven't talked since I arrived" Elena told him and then Stefan and Damon interchanged a look.

"I'll leave you two talk then, I have some stuff to do..." Stefan said, standing up from his stool.

"Thank you Stefy" Elena told him with a smile before Stefan walked away and she sat on his stool. Then she turned to look at Damon who buried his face on his hands and sighed deeply. "Hey, there"

"Get lost, Elena" Damon said before taking a long sip of his drink.

"A glass of Vodka, please?" She told the barman, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Yes, misses" The barman said as he waked to the back of the bar.

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?" She told Damon, wrinkling her nose.

"Good, that means you can go screw him and leave me the hell alone"

"I thought you'd missed me" She said, pouting.

Damon scoffed. "Sorry honey, I was too busy hating you for that"

"Would you mind telling me what exactly did I do wrong?" She said, trying to convince herself that she was actually acting when in reality she was wondering that indeed. She really didn't get why he treated her like this.

"Are you really asking me that?!" Damon snapped. "You suddenly went AWOL from the night to the morning"

"I left you a pretty sentimental note before leaving" She reminded him.

He snickered. "You mean that slushy piece of paper with a pathetic excuse to why you were leaving? I tore it up just after I read it"

Elena couldn't believe he'd actually torn that up. She still remembered every word she'd put on that letter. It read:

_Damon:_

_I wish I had words to explain everything to you, so you understand me, so you don't hate me... but I don't. I'm sorry I had to write you a letter but I really don't think I can be face to face with you right now. However, as I can't tell you exactly why I'm leaving, the purpose of this letter is to tell you these past months you've been the most important person in my life. You've been my best friend, my partner, my everything... You've helped me go through all this staff, and now that I think about it, you've always been there. I think I've never exactly thanked you enough for everything that you've done for me. One way or another, you never got enough credit for saving the day. So, thank you. Really._

_I never told you what you mean for me either. I've been feeling things for you... I didn't know they existed. And they scare me, because I shouldn't be feeling them. I love you, Damon. And I know it's wrong because I'm supposed to love Stefan. However it doesn't matter anymore because I'm leaving, but I just wanted you to know that._

_I also want to apology for all the times I've hurt you. I sometimes can be a bitch when I'm in denial... I've never treated you the way you deserved._

_I hope you find love in a woman who deserves you, someone who loves you for who you are. Opposite to what you said, you aren't the one who doesn't deserve me. I just don't think I deserve you..._

_Take care Damon, really. Don't do anything stupid and don't try to look for me, this is the best for you. And be happy. Please, be happy._

_I love you,_

_Elena._

Elena made a brief pause while she remembered what was said on the letter, and how much she'd meant all that. Damon seemed to be deep in thought too, until she spoke again.

"It was true." She said all of a sudden. "All of it"

"You know what? I don't care E-lena" He said. "I'm over you"

"I don't believe that" She told him, looking at him in the eyes. Somehow she had forgotten about her mission, and Tatia and the 'not feelings involved' crap. She'd worry about that later, now she was more concerned about other things.

"Believe what you want." He said, taking another sip of his drink while the barman placed Elena's drink in front of her.

"It's on the house" He said, looking Elena up and down.

"Thanks" Elena said, not even looking at him and the guy seemed quite taken aback before he walked away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Damon I really am" She said, speaking honestly, something she didn't usually do since she'd turned.

"Save it, Elena" Damon said, looking away but then she grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"I did it for you and Stefan. Because I'd realized I loved you and I just couldn't stay" Elena said, realizing her words maybe didn't make much sense in other people's ears. "We aren't supposed to happen, Damon. Me and Stefan weren't either. The best thing I could do was running away"

"Very nice, very nice words Elena..." Damon said sarcastically, taking his hand away from hers. "The problem is, I don't believe them."

"Why would I lie to you?" Elena asked.

"You want to get something from me. This whole 'I'm sorry act'... I don't buy it." Damon said with a smirk. "It's so... how to call it... _Katherinesque_. I'm sure she told you to do this"

Elena gulped. "No she didn't. I really do love you, Damon"

"Sure, sure..." Damon said, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh, god... I've been here before"

"I'm talking seriously" Elena said, not finding the funny part on this.

Damon snickered. "I don't buy that but okay, let's suppose I believe you for a second. I don't love you anymore, Elena, so nothing changes."

Wow. She wasn't expecting those words to hurt the way they did. Suddenly she felt the urge to cry and snap necks at the same time.

But she held all that inside and swallowed her feelings. Katherine had told her she had to leave the feelings aside, that's what she would do.

Elena smirked, pulling her walls up. "Keep saying that to yourself, love" She said, emptying all the contents of her glass in less than three seconds. "Come on, let's play some pool"

"No way" He said, filling his glass again.

"Okay... then I guess I'll go have fun with the barman... he looks delicious" Elena said with a smirk.

"Just a game" Damon said, rolling his eyes as he stood up and walked to the pool.

Elena giggled before following him. "Wait for me, honey!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine was comfortably laying on Stefan's bed, reading nothing less than his old diary. It wasn't the one he was writing on at the moment, so it didn't have the new entries in which he expressed his true feelings in the present which would have been so interesting to read -she'd looked for that diary everywhere, but she knew he'd hid it from her-. However she was reading all the old entries from 1864, and she was enjoying them. So many memories... So crazy how things turned up.

She was surprised to hear someone entering the house. She didn't think Elena and Damon would be there soon unless things had gone _really_ bad, but then she recognized Stefan's smell. She had just thought he would arrive later, that's why she'd made herself comfortable. However she decided to stay in the same position, and wait for him there.

When she heard him entering the room she just kept staring at the diary, without raising her gaze even though she wasn't reading anymore.

"Let go of my diary" Stefan said bitterly and she had to hold a smile. The contrast between what was written on that diary and how he treated her now was really ridiculous.

"You used to call me Angel, remember?" Katherine said, not parting her gaze from the book. "That was sweet"

"Let go of my diary and get the hell out of my room" He said threateningly, and then she finally left the diary next to her on the bed, to look at Stefan.

"It's kind of weird, you know? You wrote that you missed me so much when I was not around, and that you went insane when you thought about me being with your brother..." She couldn't help but say, remembering what she'd just read. "It doesn't quite match to what you said to me before I left."

_Flashback. Twenty years ago..._

_Katherine walked into Stefan's bedroom, to find him writing and brooding on his diary, while sitting at his desk._

_She knew he was aware of her presence, but yet he ignored her when she walked in, and kept writing like no one was there._

_She snickered and crossed her arms, as she stood behind him. "For how long are you giving me the silent treatment?" She asked him, but he just kept writing. Then she rolled her eyes and approached him to try to quickly grab his diary, but he fastly grabbed it before me to avoid me from taking it._

_"In your dreams" He just said as he stood up with his journal in his hand._

_"What is it that you have in there? Too many love confessions?" She teased him._

_"Just get out of my room" He said and walked away to put his diary on a shelf as she kept staring. She should be used already to him treating her like an object, but she actually wasn't. He used to treat her so differently in 1864... she couldn't belive that was just gone. She didn't want to believe that was gone. That's why she was there in Mystic Falls at that moment, risking her own life. "Katherine stop staring"_

_She came out of her trance and realized she was staring at him while hadn't even made eye contact with her yet. "Why don't you look at me?" She couldn't help but ask. Really, back in the past he always looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. She'd never exactly had self-esteem issues or anything, but even for a five-hundred-year old vampire the feeling of someone looking at you like that is amazing. However now, he hardly ever looked at her in the eyes and when he did it was to kick her out or tell her she was a bitch or to threaten her._

_"Why should I?" He said, starting to accommodate some books on his shelves. "You know? Just go away, go find someone else to bother"_

_"I'm here in this goddamn town putting my life in danger just for you" Katherine told him, and still he didn't even turn around to face her. "You could show at least a little of hospitality"_

_Stefan snickered. Now she was hurt. "Come on, Katherine. You've said that already, and it was a lie. Why would I believe that you've come here just because of me?"_

_"I don't know, maybe because I love you" She said and she could notice him froze in his place for a long moment._

_She was waiting for him to respond but instead of that he just went back to accommodating his staff. She had to hold the urge not to stab him on the back. She was pissed, that was how he reacted after she told him she freaking loved him?_

_"You're still not looking..." She observed._

_"And you're still staring" He said flatly._

_"Stefan, look at me" She demanded him. He was really getting on her nerves with this whole ignoring shit. "Stefan!" She said more loudly when he didn't turn._

_"What the fuck do you want from me, Katherine?!" Stefan snapped, turning around and finally looking at her._

_"I want you to look at me, and to answer to me and stop ignoring me like I was a damn wall!" She snapped._

_"Okay, what is it that you have to say?" He said, crossing his arms impatiently._

_"I know that sometimes I'm kind of a compulsive liar..." She started saying and he scoffed._

_"Yeah, sometimes..." He said sarcastically._

_"Right, most of the time, are you happy?!" She said and then he shut the hell up at last. "What I'm trying to say is that, I'm not lying when I tell you that I love you, that I miss you when you're not around and that I'm sorry about everything that I've done to you but I want us to be... us... again. And I know you want that too."_

_Stefan made a brief pause before talking. "Are you done?"_

_"Stefan I have to leave." She told him all of a sudden when she noticed he wasn't getting it. "I can't stay here or Klaus will find me"_

_Just then Stefan's attitude seemed to change, but he still was trying to act like it didn't affect it when she knew very well that it did._

_When he didn't answer she gave some steps towards him to close the distance._

_"It can take decades... maybe centuries until we see each other again" She told him, approaching him and now she was a meter away from him._

_"Stop..." He pleaded her, but she didn't listen to him until she stood one foot away from him._

_"Come on Stefan, drop the act." She almost pleaded him. Because she couldn't really take his acting anymore. Meanwhile she could feel how nervous he was at the moment._

_"I hate you" He said, and she scoffed._

_"You don't hate me. You hate that you love me even after everything that I've done to you" She said, lifting a hand to the back of his neck._

_"Stop." He pleaded her once more._

_"Just say it Stefan, so you can come with me and we can start all over again" She said, closing the distance between them until their lips were almost touching._

_"No" He refused again, staring at her lips. By now he was with his back against the shelves, he hadn't even realized he had been backing down some steps while she neared him. He looked terribly nervous, like he was about to explode. "Please, stop"_

_"I love you, Stefan" She said almost in a whisper, while staring at his lips. "Just... let's be what we used to be..."_

_Her lips were brushing his upper lip and she knew he would let her kiss her. He was vulnerable and she had all the power in him at that moment, all because she was being honest and she was letting her walls go down. She actually wanted to kiss him. However, when he spoke she stopped on her tracks. "If you love me then let me go"_

_She looked away from his lips and back into his eyes. "Is that what would make you happy?" She asked him._

_He closed his eyes for a second and sighed deeply. There were some seconds of silence, which were like hours for her. "Yes." He finally said and then she backed down._

_"Fine." She said, lowering her gaze. She felt defeated. Even though she KNEW he still loved her as much as she loved him, if he didn't want her there then it was all said. Whatever made him happy._

_He quickly turned around and went back to his books, and back to not looking at her. She gazed at him for a couple of seconds._

_And a moment later she was gone._

"I thought you'd say this would make you happy" Katherine said sitting on the bed, while he kept not looking at her. "But all I see you are is miserable"

"I am happy" He said, veins forming under his eyes, and clenching his jaw. Seems like she was starting to get on his nerves.

"Tell me what's happy about your life" Katherine snickered. "Yeah, you're drinking human, you're sleeping with the entire Mystic Falls female population, you're drunk and partying every night, great for you. Now at the end of the day don't tell me you're happy 'cause I don't buy it." She raised the diary in her hand, and even though Stefan kept avoiding her gaze he looked at it. "This Stefan... this is the real you"

"You're delusional" He said, looking away again.

"And you still can't look at me..." Katherine said in disbelief. "It's not hard Stefan... Just look at me, tell me I'm right and that's all, you don't have to marry me or anything"

"Shut up" Was all he said and she rolled her eyes. He clearly had no arguments.

"Admit it" She insisted.

"Leave me alone"

"Just admit you're not happy"

"Okay, alright!" He suddenly said, finally looking at her in the eyes and taking her aback. "You're right, I'm not happy." He said angrily, raising his voice. "I haven't been happy since 1864. But it's not because of what you think, Katherine. It's because while you're alive, I can't really be happy" He said, and she raised her eyebrows at what he said. Which was pure bullshit, by the way. "I can't be happy until I kill you"

She snickered and looked away. Actually she didn't know whether to feel hurt or laugh at his face. She didn't believe him, she didn't believe him for a second but he seemed so convinced on that...

Then she had an idea. It was time to clear it all up to him. Because she knew it wasn't true.

Stefan frowned when he saw her face and that she hadn't said a word, something very strange of her who always had something to say.

Then she finally looked at him. "Don't move" She said before rushing down to the basement.

* * *

"And I win!" Elena said, raising her bottle and spinning around.

"You're drunk" Damon said, trying hard not to smile. "Again"

"I'm not drunk!" Elena scoffed.

Okay, maybe she was a little tipsy, but she was partly acting too. However she was having a great time and for moments she even forgot about what she what her main objective was.

But of course she still had her mission in mind, although she was having trouble with trying not to let her feelings involved.

"Another game?" She asked him.

"No, no way, we said only one game" Damon said.

"Oh, come on Damon, don't be such a party popper!" Elena said, still acting drunk and Damon rolled his eyes.

"One more game and then I'm getting the hell out of here"

"Yaay!" Elena said, jumping and clapping her hands as Damon prepared the game. Then her smile slowly faded as she stared at him for a moment. Maybe she could try and get some information from him, taking a little advantage of the situation. "Hey, Damon..."

"Hm?" He said, while accommodating the balls.

"What have you been doing these past years?" She asked him and he gave her a suspicious look.

"You're trying to get information from me" He noticed.

"What if I am? Can't you just be my friend like you used to be and answer to me?" She asked him and he snickered.

"We're not friends anymore, honey" He reminded her.

"Thought we were having a good time" Elena told him.

"That you're a good pool adversary doesn't mean we're friends" He said, passing her the stick. "Come on, your turn"

Elena smirked as she grabbed the stick. "You'll want to be my friend again, you'll see"

Damon was still holding a smile while Elena walked to the pool table.

* * *

When Katherine appeared back on the room she was carrying a wooden dagger, a vervain plant and handcuffs in her hands.

Stefan looked at her and was suddenly on the alarm, ready to defend himself.

However, when she walked past him he frowned in confusion and looked at her like she had gone crazy. "What are you doing?"

"You want to kill me to be happy, right?" She said, looking around the room for something strong enough... the bed looked pretty heavy. "Well, I'll give you the pleasure"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan said, following her with his gaze while she put one of the handcuffs on her wrist.

"I'm doing you a favor, Stefan." She said, while she put on the other handcuff on the bed's post. Then she tugged at it to make sure it was safe and that she couldn't move the bed. "Don't think anything kinky now, I can almost read your dirty thoughts from here"

Stefan looked away nervously from a moment and then she threw him the vervain plant and the dagger. "Why are you giving this to me?"

She turned around to face him. She wanted to see what he was gonna do now.

"I'm letting you kill me, if that's gonna make you happy" She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Stefan looked at her in disbelief for a long moment, then scoffed.

"Cut the crap Katherine, I'm not in for your games" He said, and when Katherine looked at him with a straight face he seemed to get a little nervous.

"I'm not playing, Stefan" She said, and he kept looking at her in a kind of trance. "You can even make me suffer before killing me" She pointed at the vervain plant with her head. "Now go ahead, grab the stake. Unless you don't really wanna kill me, of course"

It was like she had compelled him because he grabbed the stake instantly. It was incredible how much pride he could have, but she was just waiting for him to break down and find a lame excuse not to kill her.

"I won't be able to find out what you're up to if I kill you"

And here it goes, the lame excuse.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders while he slowly started walking towards her. "I can tell you I'm up to no good. What I'm planning will not be beneficial for you and Damon and some people could get hurt, so you're better off without me"

Stefan continued walking hesitantly towards her, with the stake in his hand. "What happens with Elena?"

Another lame excuse.

"She'll get over it, she's a tough girl" She said. By now Stefan was just a meter away from her, and he kept walking towards her. "Come on Stefan, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is" He said, as he neared her until he was in front of her.

"Then go ahead, kill me" She dared him.

"You're being ridiculous" He said and she scoffed.

"Am I? I think I'm being nice, I'm giving you the opportunity to be happy, what else do you want?!" She told him, raising her voice a little.

"Just stop! Stop it!" He suddenly snapped, grabbing her free wrist tightly and pulling her against the wall.

She knew she was pushing his buttons. And she wasn't even scared, she actually loved it.

"Will you kill me or not?!" She challenged him.

"I will if you continue talking!" He said, dark veins forming under his eyes again, his fangs coming out and holding the stake against her heart. She was even a little scared for a moment, then remembered he would _never_ kill her.

"Do it! Go ahead!" She encouraged him, waiting for him to back down. "What are you waiting for, Stefan?! Think about your revenge for everything I've done to you and your brother, think about Mystic Falls being safe!"

"You're crazy!" He shouted at her. He seemed to be about to explode. For a moment she even doubted if he'd go crazy and really kill her.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to be happy, so go ahead and kill me!" She continued challenging him, even though she started fearing her own life for a moment. Stefan seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. For a moment he seemed like he was the ripper again, as he was in kind of a trance and he wasn't even answering to her. However she couldn't back down now. "Go ahead, kill me Stefan! You'll be happy without me, won't you?!" She decided to continue insisting, but Stefan seemed to be in another universe. Maybe he really was thinking of killing her. He was finally making her doubt that. Perhaps this was a terrible idea... "Why can't you jus-?!"

She couldn't continue insisting because Stefan's lips interrupted her.

It took her a couple of moments to realize what had just happened. Stefan never stopped surprising her...

He was kissing her. Eagerly, hungrily.

When she finally came down to earth she smiled against his lips and placed her free hand behind his neck to correspond the kiss. "Told you so..." She mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up" He said as he kissed her all over.

_Finally_.

* * *

**Okay, I think you will either love me or hate me for this last cliffhanger, because it was kind of too soon, but I can assure you it's not like they're gonna live happily ever after just because they hook up... It will take Stefan a while to admit his feelings for Kath, and besides they're on opposites sides in this whole war.**

**I wanted to write about their night out but I decided to leave that for another chapter, maybe when they start getting on a little better? **

**Anyways, It might take me some time to update, as I'm going on vacations for a week... However, I'll come back to writing as soon as I arrive!  
**

**See you guys next chapter! :) :) :D**

**PD: I wanted to say for the Steferine fans there that I'm writing a new AH fic called Lucky, if you want to check it out ;)**


	6. Project S

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, I've been studying a lot since I came from my holidays so I didn't have much time, and on top of that I wasn't inspired at all. It took me a long time to write this chapter and I still think it needs some fixings but I didn't want to make you wait anymore. So sorry for any mistakes and if it's not very well written :S**

**Well now yes, to the story...**

* * *

It was 1 am and Elena and Damon arrived back from the grill. Elena was starting to realize she had forgotten a little about the original plan of acting all sweetly for Damon, because she had just been... herself. Katherine would probably kill her now. But at least she'd bonded with Damon and they had actually got to chat and laugh together. So practically she'd done as Katherine had told her, just that she didn't need to act or pretend to do that.

"So... do we call a truce?" Elena asked him as they walked inside the parlor.

"No way in hell" Damon scoffed, taking her aback.

"But we were having a great time!" Elena said in disappointment, facing him.

"That doesn't mean anyth-" Damon started saying but stopped when both of them heard some noises upstairs.

Both of them froze in their places when they heard Katherine's moan. Elena was innocent enough to think Stefan was torturing her and got worried at first. Nobody could blame her, there were much more possibilities that he was torturing her than that they were actually doing anything else.

But then they heard another moan and it clearly wasn't of pain... it was of pleasure.

And she was moaning Stefan's name.

Shit.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." Damon said, carrying a hand to his temple.

"She's such a slut!" Elena said, thinking about what Katherine had told her earlier of 'no feelings involved'.

At that moment they heard another moan.

"Fuck... I won't be able to sleep here..." Damon said.

"How about we go back to the grill and get more shots?" Elena asked him, realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep either.

"I'm in" Damon quickly said.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes with a small smile still on her lips, to find herself naked on Stefan's bed. She was happy. Last night had reminded her of how great Stefan was in bed, and how they both matched together. And Stefan had really showed her with no words just how right she was, and that he loved her, he'd never hate her. Nothing could eclipse her happiness at the moment.

She realized she still had the handcuff around her wrist, but they'd managed to somehow rip it off the bed in a moment of passion. Yeah, Stefan liked it rough...

She lifted her head from the pillow and realized Stefan wasn't on bed. She suddenly got a really bad feeling.

Then she saw Stefan sneaking out of the room after putting on his pants, and suddenly she felt pure rage. How could he do this to her? She'd thought the denial part would be over after last night...

She then grabbed the lamp which was on the nightstand table and threw it to his back, and it smashed against him just before he could walk out of the door.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He snapped, turning around with a furious expression.

"You're walking away from me!" She answered back.

"Oh sorry, did you want me to stay and cuddle?!" He said sarcastically.

"At least admit I was right!" She demanded.

"You weren't right, Katherine!"

"Then why didn't you kill me last night?!" She said, trying to prove a point.

"I don't know, okay?!" He said in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair. She knew he did that gesture when he was overwhelmed and confused. She knew him completely well. "Just give me a break"

Katherine snickered. He was still in denial, this was incredible. "Fine" She said, standing up from the bed with nothing on and started walking to the door. Then she had to break with all her force the handcuff which was still around her wrist. "But I'm gonna walk out first"

"Put something on" He demanded her, throwing her his shirt and Katherine smirked while putting it on and walking out the room.

* * *

"You have to admit I'm so much better than you" Elena said, while she and Damon sat at the couch in the living room of the boarding house. After hearing the little 'party' Stefan and Katherine were having upstairs they'd returned to the grill and continued playing games and drinking until seven am.

And once more, Elena had forgotten completely about her mission. She's just had fun with Damon like they used to. He was always her friend and even though she wouldn't usually admit it, he made her laugh.

"I wasn't playing seriously" Damon said and Elena scoffed.

"Yeah, right..." Elena said sarcastically and then went serious again. "Damon, if I ask you something would you answer to me honestly?"

Damon scoffed. "It depends"

"Do you know anything about Tatia Petrova?" Elena asked him and she instantly noticed how he tensed.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

At that moment Katherine walked into the living room with a full smirk, wearing nothing but Stefan's blue shirt. She was dancing and singing like she was in her own world. "I just had seeex! And it feelt so good!"

Neither Damon or Elena smiled at her when she turned around and then fell on the couch between them, looking like a complete idiot.

"You are disgusting" Elena told her wrinkling her nose.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault Damon doesn't give you any" She teased, and Elena glared at her.

"Hey" Stefan said, walking into the living room. At least he was wearing pants.

"We're gonna talk, baby bro" Damon told him, standing up.

"About what?" Stefan asked, frowning.

"You'll see" He said, placing a hand behind him to make him walk outside the house.

"Bye, sweetie!" Katherine shouted at Stefan with a smirk before he and Damon disappeared through the door.

Then Elena glared at her. "You are a bitch"

"Just to make a clear, I was just trying to prove a point to him and I didn't know it would end like this" Katherine said, still with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't wanna know more about it than what I already heard last night..."

"Okay alright tell me, did you get information from Damon?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, of course, for example I found out that... he's a terrible pool player" Elena said sarcastically and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Anything related to Tatia Petrova? Because I have to remind you Elijah can call us anytime soon to ask us how we're doing" Katherine said, losing her patience. "And how much information did we get since we arrived? Absolutely nothing"

"Hey, at least I was trying to do my job while you were having fun with Stefan all night long!" Elena snapped. Okay, maybe she had fun too but in a complete different way...

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Katherine said finally, rolling her eyes. "You know Stefan is my soft point..."

"I get it, but that can't distract you from our plan!" Elena said.

"So we have cero information?" Katherine asked, frowning. "You got nothing productive from this night? Not even a laugh from Damon or a little smile?"

"Well..." Elena said, sighing. "I might have not gotten any Tatia information, but I did got to bond with Damon a little"

"I knew it!" Katherine said, smirking. "Tell me, did he confess to you that he's still in love with you?"

Elena looked at her in disbelief. "What part of 'a little' don't you get?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, but can you two be in the same room now at least?"

"I guess..." Elena said, shrugging her shoulders. "We got to actually talk like civilized people and we even laughed together"

"That is a huge step Elena!" Katherine told her, and Elena stood up to pour herself a glass of blood.

"If you say so..."

"We need to continue making you two bond..." Katherine said, while Elena poured some bourbon on her glass to mix it with the blood without Katherine noticing. Katherine didn't like when Elena got drunk in the middle of the day because she hated drunk-Elena. "I think that's the way that you get through Damon: just chilling out and having fun as friends." Katherine was saying while Elena took a sip of her glass. "It's like this: The easiest way for me to get through Stefan is sex, while your best way to get through Damon is... fooling around."

Elena frowned. "And your point is...?" She said before taking a sip of her glass.

Katherine smirked at Elena, who wasn't expecting what she said then... "Lena... tonight we're gonna throw a party. Project X-style"

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell-"

SNAP

Damon snapped Stefan's neck just when they got to Alaric's house. They had gone there to talk because Meredith was working and Kevin wasn't home, and they needed a place where no doppelgänger could hear.

"Wow" Alaric said, looking at Stefan who was now laying on the floor. "He better wake up before Meredith arrives..."

"Why did she freak out so much the last time?" Damon asked, walking to the sofa to sit comfortably and wait for his brother to wake up. "I don't even understand why you're married to that woman..."

"There were three dead corpses in the living room!" Alaric told him, sitting on the armchair in front of him.

"They were evil vampires!" Damon reminded him. This old man always made a big deal of things.

"Kevin was twelve and he still dreams with that image!" Alaric said.

"The kid had to man-up!"

"Hey, what happened?" Stefan asked suddenly, sitting up and then looking at Damon. "Why did you do that?!"

"You slept with the evil slut vampire, that's why I did that" Damon told his brother.

"He slept with Katherine?!" Alaric asked in surprise.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" Stefan said, standing up with difficulty. "I didn't tell her anything; why do you even care?"

"They want Tatia, you idiot!" Damon snapped.

Alaric and Stefan looked at him in shock. "What did you just say?" Alaric asked.

"You heard me well. Sweet Elena asked me if I knew something about her" Damon explained, while Stefan sat on the couch, still with a shocked look.

"That's bad" Stefan said, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"One night of passion and you're already a complete idiot?" He asked him.

"What do they want with Tatia?" Alaric asked them.

"Do you think I have a clue?" Damon said sarcastically.

"It was so hard to catch her..." Stefan said, resting his back on the couch. "We can't let them get her."

"I know, because she's the number one bitch" Damon said. "That's why we have to understand now more than ever, Elena and Katherine are the enemy" He glared at Stefan when he said this last thing.

At that moment Meredith walked into the house, and sighed in exasperation when she saw Damon and Stefan there. Let's say she was a little resented with them since the last 'corpses' accident.

"Oh... you two" She said, glaring at them.

"Hey, Meths" Damon said, as he poured three glasses of bourbon. "Want some?"

"No thank you" Meredith said, sending him a murderous gaze.

Damon shrugged. "You lose it"

"Hey, where's Kevin?" Alaric asked her. Both of them used to be very overprotective with their child when vampires and werewolves were in town, so now they were more relaxed although they still obliged him to wear his vervain necklace everywhere he went, and with a good reason.

"He's not coming home until late" Meredith said, walking to the kitchen. "He's thrilling because he says there's a huge party in town tonight..."

* * *

**Some hours later, in the boarding house..**.

"LET'S GET RIDICULOOOUUUS!" Elena and Katherine shouted in unison while the song Let's get ridiculous by LMFAO was playing.

The boarding house was unrecognizable. There were at least five hundred people, all of them dancing to the loud music. There were drunk and high people all over the place, in every room and even in he garden. Elena had been a little scared to see Damon's reaction, because everyone knew he almost had an OCD when it came to cleaning his house, but then she got drunk and forgot about that.

The place was a total mess. Some of the furniture was upside down, one of the bathrooms was completely flooded, the kitchen had been set on fire twice and there was someone riding a freaking motorcycle inside the house.

Okay, maybe this kind of party wasn't the original idea. They'd both put some signs on the walls in town, inviting everyone to Project S -aka. Project Salvatore- and that was all. They hadn't expected it to end up so crazy. But the truth is, nothing like this ever happens in Mystic Falls so in the moment that there is a party everyone in town goes.

Elena and Katherine were dancing on top of a table, and they had a bunch of guys whistling at them and cheering them. They loved doing this, it was the best way of choosing 'dinner'.

Elena looked around, trying to find Damon and Stefan. Looked like they weren't there yet. That was better. This party was way too awesome for the killjoy brothers to arrive.

Elena spotted a cute guy, who looked like he was eighteen more or less-she looked like a teenager too after all so, that didn't make her a pedophile or something-, and she jumped off the table and walked towards him, who had been checking her and Katherine out. She wasn't thinking of doing anything indecent with him anyway, she just wanted to feed because she was starving.

"Hey" Elena greeted him.

"Hey" He said a little shyly because he knew she'd noticed he'd been staring at her. "Em..." He said uncomfortably when she stood in front of him. Elena was always amused when she saw men being nervous. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elena." She said, looking at his face a little better. It looked so familiar... But it was impossible that she'd met him, he surely wasn't even born when she left town... "And yours is...?"

"I'm Kevin."

* * *

**Half an hour later..**.

"This is not happening" Damon said when he and Stefan made it to their house after having dinner at Alaric's.

It was like a nightmare. There were people all over the place, and some of them had already passed out and were sleeping on the floor. Others were making out and some were dancing like maniacs, because none of them was sober.

"This is happening" Stefan said between greeted teeth.

"I'm gonna kill her" Both of them said in unison, but referring to two different people.

Both brothers walked through the crowd, pushing people away until they made it to the living room. It was like they had to swim across a sea of people, in their own house.

Damon started trying to look for any of the two women, trying to ignore the fact that his house was a complete mess.

He suddenly spotted Katherine dancing with two other guys. "Over there" He told Stefan, pointing towards her with his head.

He wished his brother hadn't looked like he was about to chop those guys' heads off. But he did.

Stefan didn't even reply and walked towards Katherine and the guys with determination. Damon didn't want to see his brother making a scene, but he knew Katherine was the only one who probably knew where Elena was so he followed his brother.

But Stefan was faster and Damon was some meters away from Katherine when he saw his brother compelling the two guys to go away. Then Katherine started complaining and then he cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Oh, come on, seriously?!" Damon said when he approached them, who were too concentrated in their make-out session. He didn't want to puke so he looked away. "Stefan!" He tried to call him but he seemed to be too busy so he tried with the bitch. "Katherine, where is Elena?!"

Stefan started kissing Katherine's neck so her mouth was finally free to reply. "With a guy..." She gasped. "...Upstairs..."

Damon ran away from that horrible scene and went upstairs quickly. He didn't know why he had a bad feeling.

* * *

"You won't make a sound" Elena compelled Kevin, standing in front of him in Damon's bedroom.

"I won't make a sound" Kevin repeated, before Elena pulled his against the wall to pierce his neck.

Katherine had taught her something on her first feeding lesson. At first suck just a little bit of the blood, to check it has vervain or not.

Elena always said she was exaggerated, because she'd never met a random human who drank vervain.

But this time, when she sucked a tiny bit of blood, she felt it burning her tongue and then her throat.

In the moment she felt that she grabbed the guy's wrists just before he could stab her from the back.

A moment later she pinned him against the wall, grabbing his neck tightly and making him let go of the dagger, and her face transformed.

Kevin looked horrified, but she didn't care because she was furious like hell. Where had he gotten the vervain and dagger from?!

"Bad move, little boy" She told him angrily. "You shouldn't be playing with those toys"

"Let... go... of... me..." He said in difficulty.

"You know, normally I'm a good vampire" She said, pressing tighter on his neck. "But lately I've been having awful days so I won't be as patient"

"Crazy bitch!" He cursed and Elena snickered.

"Didn't your parents teach you how to speak to a lady?" Elena said, pressing even tighter and the boy started to turn purple. "We can make this the easy or the hard way... You can just tell me who gave you that dagger or I can torture you until you tell me"

"Go to hell!" He cursed.

"Seems like you really wanna suffer" Elena said. She was drunk, and she was pissed. Pissed because Damon was treating her like trash and she didn't deserve it. So maybe she was gonna take it with this little boy. "Luckily I'm a really good torturer..."

Elena grabbed his hand and twisted it, and Kevin flinched in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He said, while she pulled harder and harder.

Then everything happened in a second.

She was pulled away from Kevin and against a wall so fast that she didn't even have time to react.

Then she realized Damon was the one gripping HER neck this time, while Kevin coughed in the background.

"What the hell is your problem?" Elena asked in a rusty voice.

"Kevin, are you okay?" He asked the boy and Elena frowned. He... knew him? Well, that explained the vervain and dagger.

"Yes, thanks uncle D" Kevin said sending Elena a murderous gaze and Elena frowned even more.

Had he said 'Uncle' D?

"Does Stefan have a son?" Elena asked. Nothing made any sense for her anymore.

Damon just snickered, before letting her go and walking towards Kevin, who had a hand on his twisted wrist.

"Hey, don't let her go!" Kevin said, pointing at Elena.

"Kevin, I want you to meet Elena Gilbert; Elena, meet Kevin, Alaric's son" Damon said matter-of-factly and then Elena and Kevin looked at each other in shock.

Alaric's son?! What the fact?!

"Oh my god, I almost make out with him" Elena said, looking away in horror.

"Pedophile, he's a little kid" Damon told him and Elena glared at him. He couldn't talk.

"You fell in love with me when I was just seventeen and you were like a century and a half, so shut up" Elena snapped.

"She's Elena Gilbert?" Kevin said, still surprised. "The girl you've been obsessed about since I was born?"

Well, that was a shocker.

Elena raised her eyebrows and smirked while Damon looked away to hide his face.

"Kevin, go home." Damon said firmly.

"I thought you had planned this party, uncle D! Have you seen your house, it's a mess-!" Kevin started saying.

"Kevin, go home" Damon cut him off and Kevin nodded.

"Okay. Goodbye, uncle D" He said before looking at Elena. "Goodbye, crazy bitch"

Elena glared at him while the boy walked away and shut the door.

In the moment Kevin was gone Elena spoke.

"So... obsessed..." Elena said, remembering Kevin's words still with a smile.

"You're gonna help me get all these people out of my house or not?" He asked her, ignoring her comment.

Elena scoffed. "What a killjoy" She said, walking to Damon's nightstand table, where she'd left a bottle of champagne when she'd arrived with Kevin.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, turning around and looking at her with a pissed-off expression.

"Killjoy" Elena said, grabbing the bottle and taking a long sip. "You're even more boring than Stefan. I think I'm gonna find someone else" She said, starting to walk to the door but Damon blocked her way.

"I am not a killjoy." He told her, and then she smirked.

"Have fun with me then?" She asked him, extending him the bottle.

Damon seemed to think about it for a long moment. What was there to think? This party was the best! "I don't drink that crap" He said finally and Elena giggled.

"We'll get you some bourbon, come on" She said, grabbing his hand to drive him downstairs.

* * *

"And I win!" Elena said after finishing her tenth shot in a row, and clapping her hands.

She and Damon were sitting on the grass in the garden with other three people, taking shots.

"How isn't your girlfriend dead yet?" One of the guys asked Damon.

"Trust me, she's not my girlfriend" Damon told him.

"Yet" Elena said as she stood up. Then she suddenly felt dizzy. "Come on Damon, let's dance!"

"No" Damon just said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then I'm gonna kill someone in the forest" Elena said like it was the most normal thing to do, and she started walking to the forest.

"No Elena, wait!" She heard Damon call behind her, but she didn't listen to him and kept walking.

Once she was out of the people's eyes she started running at full speed, hearing Damon's quick footsteps behind her.

Elena ran deeper and deeper in the forest until she didn't hear the loud music anymore.

"Elena wait, damn it!" She heard Damon calling after her once more, and her eyes started filling with tears. Ever since she'd turned she barely cried, but that night apart from being seriously drunk she was upset. Upset because she'd made Damon hate her.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her by the arms, making her stop running.

"Elena, shit, wait a moment!" He said while Elena struggled.

"Leave me alone!" Elena said, turning around to face him who seemed surprised to see tears in her yes.

"Are you crying?" He asked looking at her face with an apologetic look.

"You don't care" Elena slurred, struggling to get out of his grip. "You hate me"

"Elena stop moving!" Damon said, holding her. "Believe me, if you kill someone you will regret it later"

"You hate me!" Elena said again, this time bursting in tears until she didn't have any strength to struggle anymore and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She cried against his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, taking him aback.

"Elena... you're drunk" he told her.

"I love you" she said in a shaky voice, and felt how Damon tensed. She knew he knew that already, after all shed confessed it in her letter, but she wanted to make sure he remembered that. "But you don't wanna dance with me"

There was a long silence until Damon spoke again. "Hey" he said pulling away softly to look at her in the eyes. "Stop crying. Please." He said sadly, wiping one of her tears with his thumb. He was speaking nicely to her for the first time since she'd come back. "Come on, I'll dance with you if you promise to stop crying"  
Elena smiled sadly at him while he placed his hands in her waist. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck again, and they started swinging softly, imagining the music.

They were both holding each other tight, and no words were necessary for them to know the 'war' was over for at least those few minutes. Elena didn't want to let him go now that they were finally in peace. In Damon's embrace she felt safer than in any other place in the world.

After they danced for some minutes, Damon pulled slightly away to look at her face. Elena then felt like she wanted to kiss him.

She was staring at his lips and she could tell he noticed this. He was still, as if waiting for her to do something.

Without thinking, she slowly started nearing him until their lips almost brushed. If she was human, she knew her heart would be pounding because she was nervous like hell

And then... he pulled away.

"I gotta go clean that mess" He said, avoiding her gaze just before he walked away towards the boarding house.

Elena stood in the dark in a kind of shock. Damon had been about to let her kiss him.

Maybe there was still hope for them after all.

* * *

**See you guys next chapter! I'll try to update faster! And don't forget to press the review button ;)**


End file.
